A Christmas Wish
by moodiful819
Summary: It's Christmas once again in Konoha and you know what that means. Letters to Santa! But what happens when Team 7 decide to detour from their usual wishes? Kakasaku Naruhina NejTen SaiIno [complete and now revised]
1. Christmas Wishes

It's a Christmas fic! Happy holidays ppl!

* * *

Key: **Inner (doesn't show up much)**  
"talking"  
'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Ch.1: Christmas Wishes

It was the beginning of December in Konoha; the snow had already started falling. The windows had frosted and everyone was inside their homes, warm and cozy.

"**SAKURA-CHAN! I'M FREEZING!**"

Well, almost everyone.

Naruto was rubbing his gloved hands together in an effort to keep warm. "Dobe." Naruto glared at the 19-yr-old Uchiha heir. "Shut up, teme. Unlike you, I'm not cold by nature." he said sticking his tongue out childishly.

**BONK! **

Sakura dusted off her pink mittens as Naruto clutched his head, moaning in pain. "It's your own fault, Naruto. It was your idea to wear only a T-shirt today."

Naruto looked down. It was true. Aside from his black shoes, jeans, and gloves, all he had on was a black T-shirt. "I had to do laundry!" he exclaimed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Yep, Sasuke had come back. He had returned two years ago from Orochimaru, toting the sannin's head with him and collapsing at the gate. After a year of probation and the cold shoulder from all his friends, he was welcomed back. That same year, he accomplished his first goal: killing Itachi.

Sasuke stood in the white snow, the flakes drifting onto his black scarf and sweater. He dusted off his shoulder with a black gloved hand before returning it to the pocket of his black jeans. He kicked a rock with his black boot and looked at Sakura who smiled back.

Their relationship had cooled off. After a few months of dating, they realized that they did love each other, but it wouldn't work out. The love was there, the time wasn't. Now, they were good friends.

Sakura danced in the snow near the mailbox outside of Kakashi's apartment, her pink and white scarf twirling around her. She sneezed and pulled the white coat closer around her and dusted the snow from her jeans and shoes. "I wish he would hurry up," she thought aloud.

"That'll never happen." Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, he's been late for everything since we were genin." agreed Naruto.

"Plus, it's been tradition that he's late for this, remember?" said Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the mailbox. "I guess you're right."

Naruto sat in the snow beside her. "Hey, what're we doing here again?" he asked earning a kick from the female member of Team 7.

"Naruto! We've been doing this for five years!" she screamed.

"But I keep forgetting! This is tradition too!"

Sakura sighed and chuckled to herself. She tucked a strand of her shoulder length hair behind her ear and smiled. "I guess you're right. Well, every year since we were 14, I got you and sensei to write letters to Santa about what you want for Christmas. You would write ramen, Kakashi would write Icha Icha, and I would ask for Sasuke to come home."

Sasuke blushed at how much she truly cared for him. When he came back, everyone had moved on except for her. _'Although she did hit me when I came out of the hospital.'_ he thought.

"And when Sasuke came back, he joined our tradition. You and Kakashi wanted the same, but I just wanted Sasuke-kun happy and he wanted Itachi dead."

Sasuke flushed a bit at how bluntly she put it. "Hey, it worked. I did kill him." he murmured in defense.

"With our help, teme!" bellowed Naruto.

"Hn."

Sakura giggled. "Looks like we'll never change."

Naruto shook his head. "I did too! I grew taller and I almost beat teme."

"Because I was sick that day." he replied.

"So?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Besides, I'm telling Santa to give me something else this year."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto like he grew tentacles. "You're not wishing for ramen this year?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"So what are you asking for this year, dobe?"

Naruto looked down developing a sudden interest in the snow beneath him. "Hinata." he murmured.

Sasuke and Sakura smirked mischievously. "Sorry Naruto, we didn't hear you."

"Hinata." he said.

"Come again?"

"**I WANT HINATA TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!**" he screamed before slapping his hands over his mouth. "Shit."

Sakura smirked. "I knew it."

"Do you think it'll work? I mean, Santa doesn't really exist. We just do this for fun, right?" asked Naruto unsuredly.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Naruto. I mean, we have Sasuke back and Itachi did die by Sasuke's hands."

"That could be coincidence." said Sasuke. Sakura looked to the starry sky. "He's real, Sasuke." she said smiling.

Sasuke set the topic aside. Ever since he came back, Sakura's unshakable faith in Santa became more solid. "So, teme, what're you wishing for now that Itachi is dead?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I was hoping for the resurrection of my clan."

"You want a girlfriend?" asked the blonde.

"Dobe. Nothing like that. I don't really want a relationship. I mean, it's too much work and the only girl I ever loved was Sakura. I just want a few Uchihas of my own. "

Naruto chuckled. "Like that'll happen. Even I know Santa can't make something like that happen." he said.

Sasuke shrugged of the comment and focused his attention to a blushing Sakura. "So what'd you wish for from Santa?"

Sakura looked at the floor. "I'd like a meaningful relationship with someone. It's not that I don't love you, Sasuke, but we never had the time for each other. I want someone who'll love me and is able to make time for me."

Sasuke nodded sagely. "I know. I didn't expect you to keep your love focused on me only, you have so much to give someone. If and when that does happen, I'll be happy for you." he smiled. Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

The snow was drifting down from the sky again. "Dammit! It's almost midnight and we've been out here since 9:00!" screamed Naruto. He glared towards the housing complex. "If he doesn't come down here, I'll, I'll-"

**Poof! **

"You'll what?" a voice drawled.

Naruto waved through the smoke. "Dammit, sensei, you're late!"

"Sorry, I was-"

"Just stop lying and tell us what you're going to ask for." said Sasuke coolly.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not telling any of you. It's for my eyes and Santa's."

"Hn."

Sakura waved Kakashi over. "Hurry! If we don't send it soon, he might not get them!" Kakashi relented and walked over to the mailbox. Sakura opened the mailbox and they all dropped their letters.

* * *

_North Pole, December 24__th__, 8:30 p.m._

Santa sat at his desk littered with toys and his infamous list. He was down to his last four letters. "Sasuke." He looked at the list and skimmed it. "He's been good this year, although his request last year was unusual."

Mrs. Claus chuckled from her place by the fireplace. "I remember that one. Sasuke is a good kid. Still managed to be after what happened to his family. Poor dear. You can't blame him for all the wrong he's done. I'm glad you decided to give it to him."

Santa chuckled. "Yes, I am too. He's had a lot to deal with. Let's see what he wants this year."

_Santa, _

_I know my request last year was strange, but I want to thank you for giving me a chance. You made it happen and I'm glad. This year, I'm not sure you can give me what I want. You see, my second goal is the resurrect my clan, but I don't want a wife. I love Sakura and I still do. I don't want anyone to replace her, so I'm asking for a kid or two to take after me when I'm gone._

_P.S. Merry Christmas._

_From,_

_Uchiha Sasuke _

Santa stroked his beard. _'He doesn't want to give up his only love, but he wants children. That's admirable.' _

"Let's see what the other letters say."

_Santa,_

_I know I usually ask for ramen, but this year, I wanted something different this year. You see, I already have my dream of being Hokage. I'm getting the job next year, but there's a girl I like, but I don't think she likes me. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and I really like her, so I was wondering if you could help me make her my girlfriend._

_From,_

_Uzumaki Naruto _

Santa laughed heartily. "He doesn't need to worry about that! I'll put it with Sasuke's letter." Grabbing another letter, he saw it was Sakura's. "Haruno Sakura. She's a bit crazy and violent, but she means well. She never did stop believing in me." he said smiling as he read the letter.

Hi Santa. How've you been? I've been well. Did you like the cookies I made last year? Anyway, I was wondering if you think my wish is possible this year. You see, I had a wonderful relationship with Sasuke and I still love him, but we never had time for each other. All I want this year is a man who can love me and make time for me. Well, thanks for reading my letter.

With love,

Haruno Sakura

Santa placed her letter atop Naruto's and looked at the last letter. "Hatake Kakashi. Probably Icha Icha again." Santa dropped the letter opener on his desk and read the letter.

Dear Santa,

I know I haven't been the best person and I'm not sure I even deserve being on your nice list, but before you disregard this letter, I want to tell you that I'm not asking for Icha Icha this year. Instead, I want help with a girl I like. You probably know her. After all, not many girls have naturally pink hair and green eyes. You see, I've liked her for a while and I'd like her to know how I feel about her. Well, if you can.

Hatake Kakashi

Santa was stunned. 'Hatake doesn't want his beloved porn this year?! It's a tradition. He must really have it bad for Sakura,' Santa smirked. He felt hands rest comfortably on his shoulders. "You alright, dear?" his wife asked.

"Fine. Look at these letters." he said handing the four to his wife.

She skimmed them over and was shocked. "They sure have changed this year."

Santa chuckled. "They sure have. I think I'll grant all of these this year."

His wife's eyes bugged from behind the glasses perched on her nose. "But Kris! I thought we had no business in the mattes of life and love?!"

He looked back smugly. "Well, the reaper and Cupid owe me for some favors. They'll just have to consider this as my payback."

His wife chuckled. "Well, you better hurry, you'll have to deliver those gifts soon."

Santa nodded and shrugged on his coat. He opened the door and looked back his wife. "Be back soon." he said before disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes.

She chuckled to herself as she waved. 'He always did know how to make an exit.'


	2. Santa Does Exist

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Ch.2: Santa Does Exist

It was Christmas morning. The children were all up early to see what they got from Santa, their parents snuggled together, watching in amusement. Yes, all was peaceful.

"**WAHHHHH!!!"**

Spoke too soon.

* * *

"**WAHHHHH!!!" **

Sasuke groaned as he flung the pillow over his head in an attempt to quiet the noise, only to find out it was useless. He growled as he flung off the pillow and covers, shuddering as his feet hit the cold wood floor. Slipping on some socks, he went to his living room to see what was making noise in his neighborhood. _'Probably some cat or something.'_

He scratched his head and yawned. Opening his eyes, he studied his living room. There were photos of his family and Team 7 on the mantle above the fireplace. In the middle were a black couch and some chairs beside the television. He moved his scrutinizing gaze to the corner where his Christmas tree stood in its shining glory, the red and blue lights, bright against the white dusted tree.

He scratched his head. _'Must be my imagination.'_

"Wahhh!!!"

"There it is again." he said to himself irritably. Rounding the couch, he was speechless. Five babies sat in cradles by the tree, pink and blue blankets keeping them warm. He picked up the one at the far right and rocked the baby to sleep. He put the baby back into his blue cradle and noticed a letter on the tree. He plucked it off and read it to himself.

_Sasuke,_

_You made a very interesting wish again. Like last time, your reasons were admirable, so I decided to give you your request. Tell you the truth, I like you guys in Konoha, it's nice down there during peacetime. I might vacation there. That aside, take care of them Sasuke. Ask Sakura if you need help._

_From,_

_Santa Claus_

Sasuke shook his head. _'Can't be.'_ He looked at the five babies. _'Three boys, two girls,'_ he noted. "Must be some prank."

He sat on the couch and reached for the plate of cookies he accidentally left out the night before only to find a cookie missing. Sasuke slapped himself. "Can it be?" He looked back at the babies sleeping soundly. "I'll ask Sakura to do a blood test and maybe a psych test for me."

* * *

Naruto was sleeping soundly when his alarm clock rang. He quickly quieted it with a sound slap and sat in bed, stretching his arms. He scratched his head through his sleep cap and looked at the calendar. "It's Christmas today." he murmured in his half-awake state. Realizing the words uttered from his mouth, he immediately awakened. "It's Christmas!" he shouted.

Naruto ran into the living room of his apartment. He scanned the presents under the tree and jumped into the pile, madly ripping at the multi-colored paper. He took stock of his gifts as the paper floated down from the ceiling. _'Kunai from Tenten, book on youth from Lee, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, 100 healthy recipes cook book from Neji.'_

He scoffed and threw it over his shoulder. "Like I'll need that." Everyone else he knew gave him ramen or shuriken.

Naruto sighed dejectedly. "I knew Santa wasn't real and I actually believed he could help me with Hinata."

"Huh? What's this?" he asked, spotting a letter attached to his small Christmas tree. He plucked it off and read it.

_Naruto,_

_Although I can't exactly guarantee Hinata will be your girlfriend, I will help you. (And yes, I do exist.) Frankly I was surprised when you asked for something other than ramen. Anyway, be patient and my gift will come in time._

_From Santa_

He dropped the letter and walked to the door. He opened it calmly and burst out, running through the snow, laughing. "He's real! He's real and he'll help me! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he exclaimed as he made snow angels in his glee.

* * *

Sakura entered the living room of her house, blinking away the sleepiness that remained in her eyes. Upon seeing the Christmas tree, she smiled brightly and started towards it. Sitting down, she meticulously opened the gifts and paused upon a letter.

_Sakura,_

_How's my favorite Konoha nin? I did enjoy the cookies from last year and this year. I hope you can give me the recipe. Anyway, you'll be getting the gift you wished for again. Sorry, but it was too big to bring with me and besides, it was already there. All you need to do is find it. You'll find with this letter, a music box. Inside is a bonus gift. Don't even try to smash it open, it won't work. You'll only be able to open it when you find your gift._

_From Santa_

_PS Merry Christmas and happy seeking._

_P.S.S Also, you might be getting a phone call from Sasuke soon. I'm sure he's feeling overwhelmed by his gift and needs your help. See you next year!_

Sakura stared curiously at the paper when she heard the phone ring. "Hello?"

"Sakura, I need you to come over here quick!"

"Sasuke?"

"Just come over here! And bring a blood test kit!"

The line went dead and Sakura blinked. _'How did Santa know?'_ She laughed at her stupidity. "He's Santa. He knows everything," she said as she skipped to her room to get dressed.

* * *

Kakashi lay spread eagle in his bed as he stared at the ceiling. _'Why did it have to be so cold?' _he thought. "Better open my presents," he said to himself as he got out of bed and shrugged on a sweater, disappearing into the hall of his apartment.

He reappeared in the living room and looked at the small plastic Christmas tree on his glass coffee table. Gifts were stacked around it, hiding everything but the star from view. _'Better get to work.'_

He was at his last gift, a clock from Naruto. _'Like I'll use this or the other clocks he gives me.'_ he thought discarding the thing while he picked up his real gift, an advance copy of Icha Icha Seduction. He put the book down on the coffee table to discard the wrapping paper when he noticed something. _'A letter?'_

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Congratulations man! I was starting to think your love life would revolve around those books alone. Anyway, I have a gift for you, but it's up to you to figure out how to get it. It'll take some time, but if this works, maybe you'll get your gift after all._

_From Santa_

_P.S- See that box over there, near your tree? It's a music box. When you get the gift, that box will open and another gift will be inside. Don't even try to force it. It'll withstand an atomic explosion, let alone your Chidori. Merry Christmas!_

Kakashi set down the letter and looked behind his tree. Sure enough, a music box was there. It was white with a gold pattern, a latch was on the front. _'Wonder how I missed that? Oh well, presents are unwrapped and I have the next few days off. Time for some sleep.' _

The phone rang, snapping out of his thoughts. He cursed. Picking up the phone, he held it to his ear. "Yo."

"Kakashi, it's me."

"Sasuke?"

"No, it's Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically over the phone. "Anyway, get your butt over to my house."

"Hn."

The phone went dead. Kakashi placed the phone back and smirked to himself. _'He didn't say when I had to be there.' _he thought happily as he dashed towards his bed for an additional four hours of sleep.

* * *

Sakura stood smiling outside of Sasuke's house. Ding-dong. The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Sasuke with a baby in his arm. "What happened to you?" she asked.

He pointed to the cradles near his Christmas tree.

"Sasuke! Where'd you get five babies?!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke slapped a hand over her mouth as she glared at him. "Quiet! I just got them to shut up. They've been crying for the past half hour," he hissed.

Sakura nodded and took his hand off her face. "So why do I need to be here with a blood test kit?" she whispered.

"I need you to help me find out if these are really Uchiha babies?"

"…did I forget to tell you where babies came from?"

Sasuke groaned; he really didn't have time for this.

"Remember what I asked for? The resurrection of my clan. Well, I found five babies here and a letter saying that Santa came and gave me what I asked. I don't believe it, so I'm asking you to prove it."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Alright, but be prepared to quiet them all over again." Sasuke groaned in distaste.

Sasuke bounced the baby until it hushed before putting him back in his crib. Falling exhaustedly on the couch beside Sakura, he looked over to her. "So?"

"Hold on a sec." She took a needle and pricked his finger, drawing a bead of blood. Dabbing it with a swab, she put it into a machine with the other samples and watched as the machine spun them around. A few minutes later, the results were posted on the laptop she brought with her. "Well Sasuke, congrats. You're a dad."

**WHUMP!**

"Sasuke!"


	3. Will You Go Out With Me?

I'm focusing on this fic alone until I finish it, so expect this to be finished fast. Thank god I finished planning this out. I got stuck, but it cleared, so yeah. Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to get more.

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.3: Will You Go Out with Me?**

_recap_

_Sasuke bounced the baby until it hushed before putting him back in his crib. Falling exhaustedly on the couch beside Sakura, he looked over to her. "So?" _

"_Hold on a sec." She took a needle and pricked his finger, drawing a bead of blood. Dabbing it with a swab, she put it into a machine with the other samples and watched as the machine spun them around. A few minutes later, the results were posted on the laptop she brought with her. "Well Sasuke, congrats. You're a dad." _

_**WHUMP!**_

"_Sasuke!"_

_end recap_

_

* * *

_

"Augh, Sakura? What happened?" asked Sasuke as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you just found out you're a dad and you fainted. That reminds me, you have to name them still."

Sasuke scratched his head and looked at the sleeping babies. "Cradle number 1 is Fumio. Cradle 2 is Aiko. Cradle 3 is Hiroki. Cradle 4 is Chinatsu. Cradle 5 will be Kioshi."

Sakura documented this on a piece of paper. "Okay, I'm going to drop this off with Tsunade. See you later."

"Who's going to help me?" Sasuke asked.

**POOF! **

"Yo."

"You're late." they sighed.

"You see, my bed was so warm and-"

"Save it." snapped Sasuke when Fumio started to cry.

"Sounds like someone needs a diaper change. Good luck." smiled Sakura before she disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "What'd I miss?"

"Just the fact I'm a father now. I think I saw some diapers near the babies where I first found them." He dug around the tree and shoved a bag to Kakashi.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Dunno, don't care. I'm going back to bed."

"But I don't know how to change a baby!" said Kakashi who was answered with a door slamming shut, causing the other four babies to cry. "Great." said Kakashi bitterly.

* * *

Hinata tugged her pale yellow coat around her. _'Okay, Hinata, breathe. You will ask Naruto out. Santa finally granted you your wish for courage and you have to use it. You've stopped stuttering.' _

'**Except around Naruto.'** her inner sang out.

'_Shut up. Hey, being direct is easy.'_ she smiled.

She reached Naruto's apartment and opened the gate. She walked in and tripped on something solid. "Ow…" she moaned. She looked back to see someone in the snow. "Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura entered the doorway of Sasuke's house. "Sasuke, Tsunade-sama said that they're now legal citizens of Konoha, but she has no idea how they got there. She said not to worry about it and..." She scanned the room to see Kakashi with his head lolling over the couch. "Where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"Don't know, he left me with the five rugrats and I just quieted them down."

Sakura saw red.

Sakura stomped to Sasuke's room and slid open the door. "Sasuke-kun," she sang.

Sasuke woke up to see an angry Sakura and tried to feign sleep. "Too late, Sasuke. You wanted heirs and you got them. Now you have to be responsible. I'll even teach you how to change them and no, you cannot refuse." she said as she dragged him from his bed.

Sakura threw him onto the couch with Kakashi facing the babies. "You two, come over here." The men followed their orders and stood on either side of her. Taking Fumio from his crib, she removed the baby blanket and threw it over her shoulder for Kakashi to catch.

"Okay, hand me the bag." Kakashi handed her the blue bag and she fished out some items. "Remove the diaper. This will be your job, Sasuke."

Sasuke walked over and opened the diaper. A horrible odor reached their noses and Sasuke and Kakashi turned green. "Why aren't you affected? It's disgusting." said Sasuke pinching his nose.

"Try doing that for about 35 babies a day, about twenty times a day, for a year and then we'll talk." she smirked.

She turned towards the other victim. "Kakashi, you're cleaning the baby." she said, handing him a wipe. Kakashi turned away for this. "Now, you apply this stuff," she said, holding a plastic cylinder.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"To prevent diaper rash." she said. After that was done, Kakashi put a clean diaper on the baby and wrapped him in the blanket.

Sakura smiled. "Great job guys. Now practice with the other four babies. They have to be changed too and you might not be so lucky this time."

"Huh?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, boys have a tendency to urinate while being changed. Fumio was behaving well."

"What about you?" asked Sasuke.

"Unlike you two, I know how to do this. Oh, use baby formula to feed them, instructions are on the package, and put a towel on your shoulder when you burp them! Good luck!" she smiled, the door closing shut behind her, the five babies crying when she left.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at her. "She's good," said Sasuke.

Kakashi gave a slight nod. "Real good."

* * *

'_Huh? Soup?' _

Naruto blinked his eyes awake to see Hinata staring down at him carrying a bowl of soup. "Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. _'This is no time to be nervous. Be calm.'_ She smiled. "Hi Naruto-kun."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was coming over and I found you in the snow. Do you have any idea why I found you out there?"

Naruto thought for a minute. "I think I was so happy about what Santa gave me this year that I ran outside to shout it to the world. I remember making snow angels, then nothing."

Hinata gasped in horror. "Naruto! You know better than that. No wonder I found you in your boxers. You should cover up, you know. It's winter."

Naruto sat up and was attacked by a wave of nausea. "Whoa."

Hinata gently pushed his shoulder into the bed. "You have a fever. This is why you should cover up. I don't want you getting sick. Now, drink this soup. It'll make you feel better." she said, holding a spoon to his mouth.

He took a sip and grinned. "This is good!"

Hinata blushed. "Thanks, I made it myself."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours now." she answered softly.

Naruto sank into the bed and sighed. "That long, huh? Sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. I have to make it up to you."

"No need to trouble yourself. Just get better."

Naruto looked at the wall across from his bed. "I don't get why you're always with me. I'm loud, I don't think things through a lot of times, and I always seem to cause trouble. I don't deserve a girl like you."

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Hinata's hand encircle his and squeeze. "Hinata?"

"That's not true, Naruto. You do think things through. And you're smart, funny, brave, and you have a great big heart." Naruto blushed. Hinata panicked. "Naruto! Did your fever get worse?" she asked placing a hand on his forehead.

Naruto backed away and hit the headboard. "I'm fine. It's just, you're so pretty, I don't know what to do around you anymore. It makes me want to kiss you."

Hinata blushed deeply. "Naruto-kun?"

"I know you can do better and you deserve better, but I want you to go on a date with me."

Hinata was in shock. _'Naruto-kun asked me on a date!'_

'**Hallelujah! Thank you Santa, Kami, God, whoever!'**

Naruto looked away. "I understand. It was dumb of me to ask."

Hinata looked at Naruto who was on the verge of tears. "No! I mean, no! I don't not want to go on a date with you. I mean, yes, I'll go on a date with you." she smiled.

Naruto's face lit up. "Really?!" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Whoopee!" he said, jumping from under the covers. He started to cough when he landed.

Hinata held the covers open. "Maybe after your cold is gone, ne?"

"Yeah." he smiled. He soon fell asleep and Hinata stayed by his side, brushing his blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun…"


	4. Time To Do A Little Spying

I'm focusing all my energy into this fic, so can I get more reviews please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Pwetty please? Even my plot bunny for this fic is begging, so please?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Wahhhhh!

* * *

**

Ch.4: Time To Do A Little Spying

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all sitting in Sasuke's living room. "So how's the kids, teme?"

Sasuke glared at his blonde friend. "They're fine."

"Any homicidal thoughts?" asked Kakashi.

"No, they grow on you. They aren't so bad, aside from the waking up at odd hours and diapers."

"Be happy you didn't have them the natural way. A woman with mood swings and food cravings, it's pretty bad," said Sakura.

"Sounds like when we were dating," Sasuke replied and laughed as Sakura punched him playfully. "Hey!" she laughed.

After the bout of laughter, everyone stared at Naruto who had called this meeting together. "So what was so important, dobe?"

"Well, you know how I asked Santa for help with Hinata, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, two days ago, I got sick and she took care of me and I'm taking her on a date tonight. I'm freaking out man! I don't know what to do! I don't know where to take her or what to say! I can't charm people like Kakashi and I'm not a ladies man like Sasuke. Sakura, you have to help me! Tell me what I should do to please Hinata!" he begged.

Sakura swatted his hands away from hers. "First of all, don't scream like that. You'll scare the poor girl."

"Second, dobe, do stuff she'll want to do. Take her out to eat, a movie, a walk in the park, the easy stuff."

"And third, be yourself, just not too much." smiled Kakashi.

Naruto nodded and continued to write these on a piece of paper he found. "Dinner, park, be calm. Got it. Thanks guys. I better go, I need to get ready," he said, getting up from the couch. "See you later!" he said before leaving the house. The door slammed shut and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked to each other.

"He's going to mess up."

"We should spy on them tonight, just to make sure everything goes smoothly." said Sakura.

"Sure."

"I can't."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Why not?"

"I need to look after my kids."

"Why not ask Ino or Lee?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke looked horrified. "I'm not trusting my kids with Ino or Bushy-Brows! They don't know how my kids work and what would happen if they got hurt and I wasn't there?! I'll stay here. Just keep me posted with the earpieces." he said.

Sakura and Kakashi stood up. "Sure, frequency 1, okay?" she smiled.

"Hn."

* * *

Sakura stretched on the porch of Sasuke's house and started to chuckle. "Sasuke's a great father, although a bit protective."

"Well, you can't blame him. That's his only chance to repopulate his clan. Besides, I think he really loves those kids, even if he won't admit it." smiled Kakashi.

Sakura smiled back. "I think so too." She looked at her watch. "Well, I'm heading back to the hospital. Let's meet outside the hospital after my shift."

"Sure. Your shift ends at 5:45, right?"

"Yeah, and don't you dare be late." she said prodding his vest-covered chest.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Have a little faith in me, Sakura."

"Just don't be late, Kakashi, we need to plan and we need all the time we can spare."

"Fine."

"Great."

Two poofs were heard and green leaves and sakura petals drifted in the gray sky.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallway and out the door of the Konoha hospital. "Yo."

Sakura screamed and put a hand over her chest to steady her heart. She looked up to see a smiling man towering over her. "Kakashi?" She looked at her watch. "You're not late! Not only that! You're early!"

"I told you to have a little faith in me." he smiled. She just stared blankly back as her mind reeled with the fact he was early. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi looking at her worriedly. "You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." She quickly changed the subject. "Do you have the earpieces?"

Kakashi dug into his pants pocket and pulled out two earbuds with microphone attachments. "Already set up. Get Sasuke on the line." he said.

Sakura put the small machine into her ear and spoke into it. "Sasuke?"

"Right here. Any idea where Naruto is going?"

"Maybe Ichiraku?" asked Kakashi.

"Probably." said Sakura.

"Well, keep me posted."

"Will do." said Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto wrung his hands nervously in front of the Hyuuga compound. He rang the doorbell and started to sweat bullets. The door opened and he nearly dropped to his knees to beg for deliverance.

"Naruto?"

"Neji?"

Neji sighed. "You're looking for Hinata, right? Don't worry, my uncle and the rest of the family are in another village. Hinata and I are the only ones here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll get her."

"Thanks."

Naruto waited outside nervously, staring at the starry sky when the door opened. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around to see Hinata in a pale blue dress with a matching pair of shoes. "Hinata! You look beautiful!"

Hinata blushed. "Thank you. You look handsome too, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his black pants and blue and white dress shirt under his black jacket. "Oh, thanks."

* * *

Sakura slapped herself in the tree not too far from the two hopeless lovers. "That idiot." she hissed.

"What did the dobe do wrong?"

"He's not giving her the flowers!" she whispered loudly.

"But they were a nice touch." said Kakashi.

"Hopefully dobe remembers to give them to her. Tell me when something else happens."

"Sure." said Sakura.

* * *

Hinata slowly brought her gaze to Naruto's face and noticed something. "Naruto? What's that behind your back?" she asked.

Naruto peered behind him and noticed the bouquet behind him. "Oh!" He quickly moved them in front of his body and to her. "T-t-t-these a-a-are f-f-for you." he stuttered.

Hinata gently took the bouquet and dipped her face into the arrangement. "They smell wonderful, thank you. I'll put these in a vase and we can go, okay?"

"Sure." The door closed and Naruto danced on the lawn.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

"Yes! Atta boy Naruto!"

"What Sakura? What?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto gave her the flowers. I think they're going to dinner next." she answered.

"Kay."

The door of the compound opened and Hinata smiled at Naruto. "Ready to go?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and extended his hand. She took it and he lead her deeper into Konoha with Sakura and Kakashi tailing them.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were dining by candlelight in a booth near the window of an expensive restaurant. "What's going on now?" asked Sasuke.

"They're not at Ichiraku, that's for sure." said Kakashi.

"Where are they then?"

"The Black Rose. You took me there once. I couldn't believe how expensive the place was." said Sakura.

"Dobe must have it bad." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, wait, now they're at dessert. They'll be leaving pretty soon. What else did Naruto say he would do on the date?" asked Sakura.

"A walk in the park." said Kakashi.

"They're leaving now. We better catch up to them. Talk to you later, Sasuke."

"See ya, Sakura."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were now at a lake not far from his old training grounds. They were standing at the water's edge, bathed in moonlight. "Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Did I- Well, did you have a good time?"

Hinata smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight Naruto and it's all thanks to you." she smiled.

"I'm glad." he smiled softly.

They stood in silence as they watched the water shimmer in the moonlight. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

'_No! She's going to say she doesn't like me at all and she just felt sorry for me!' _

"-since we were genin." she said blushing.

"Huh?" he said unintelligently.

Hinata looked at him. "I've liked you since we were genin." she said.

Naruto was stunned. _'She's liked me that long?'_

'**And you were too busy fawning over Sakura to notice.'**

'_Shut up.' _

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You were doing all these different expressions with your face."

"I'm fine, just sorting things out in my brain. Can I tell you something too?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked towards the lake. "Well, for the past few years, whenever Christmas came, I'd always ask Santa for ramen, but I decided to ask for something different this year."

"What did you ask for?" she asked.

Naruto turned to face her and smiled. "I asked for you."

Hinata stared up at him in shock. "You see, I've liked you for a few years now. Anyway, I was too scared to ask you in case you rejected me, so I asked Santa to have you be my girlfriend. Pretty selfish huh?"

Hinata shook her head. "That's not selfish. I'm selfish. In years past, I'd always wish that you wouldn't fall in love with Sakura and fall in love with me, but I realized that that was no way to get you to like me. I was always shy and cowardly around you, but I wished for the courage to tell you how I feel. I'm glad I did because look at where we are now. We're on a date together."

Naruto smiled. "I guess I should've wished for this earlier, ne?"

Hinata chuckled. "I wouldn't have cared. I'd wait forever for you." she answered softly.

Naruto smiled warmly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Hinata blushed at the contact and their closeness. "Naruto-kun?"

"I think I love you, Hinata."

Hinata lowered her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto." Their faces went steadily closer until their lips met. He kissed her tenderly as Hinata wound her arms around his neck.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi smirked from their place in the trees. "Mission success. Naruto and Hinata are kissing now." said Sakura.

"Finally, we've been waiting for years for them to get together."

"I think we'll leave these two alone." said Kakashi. Sakura nodded and the two darted away while Hinata and Naruto separated and started the journey back to her house, hand in hand.


	5. What I Really Want For Christmas

I got new CD's!!!! XD! Well, this chappie has the first lemon of this fic. Tell me what you think because I'm still pretty new at lemon writing. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Ch.5: What I Really Want For Christmas

"Kakashi…"

Said man shifted onto his right on his bed.

"Kakashi-kun."

'_No one ever calls me Kakashi-kun.'_ He cracked open an eye only to have it widen immediately. "Sakura?!"

Haruno Sakura was currently sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a Santa hat and a pink ribbon around her breasts. She smiled at him lovingly. "Morning sleepy-head."

Kakashi backed up against his headboard as he looked at her creamy skin and flat stomach. _'She looks good enough to eat. Wonder if she tastes as good?'_ He shook his head to dispel his perverted thoughts.

"W-w-why are you here dressed in that?!" he exclaimed.

Sakura smiled teasingly at him. "You forgot to unwrap a present and I worked so hard on it." she pouted.

"W-w-what present was that?" he asked, his throat suddenly dry. She crawled on her hands and knees towards him, giving him a good look at her ample cleavage. Their faces were now centimeters apart. She waved her finger in a circle and tapped his nose. "Me."

* * *

To say Kakashi was shocked had to be the understatement of the century.

'_She's giving herself to me?!'_ He was too stunned to realize that she'd stripped him of his pants and hitai-ate, leaving him in nothing but his mask and boxers. He felt her behind him now, her breath on his ear, the fabric of the ribbon and her breasts pressed against him just so.

"I want you." she whispered in his other ear as she traced the muscles in his arm. She kissed the shell of his ear and started to make a trail down his jaw.

"Sakura." he said breathlessly.

She moved to his front, pushed him down, and started to kiss up from his navel. He gasped when she nibbled on his collarbone. She continued to kiss up his neck to the other side of his jaw. She curled her fingers on the hem of his mask and slowly rolled it down. The mask pooled around his neck. "Do you want me?" she breathed against his lips.

His mind was spinning now. Her body was pressed against his, his erection painful against his boxers. She traced light patterns in the hollow of his collarbone. "Well?" she asked, eyes pleading. He studied her face, her perfect lips beckoning for him to claim them. She inched closer; her leg rubbed his straining erection. "Please?" she whispered.

His control snapped and his hunger took over as he roughly claimed her lips, earning a moan from her lips. He took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, earning more needy sounds. Sakura pulled away from the kiss. She took his hand and guided it to cup a ribbon-bound breast. "Make me yours." she pleaded.

He moved his hand from her grasp and tugged on the pink ribbon, watching it fall away, leaving her open to his hungry gaze. She gasped at the lustful look in his eyes and moaned when she felt his hand cup her flesh. "Kakashi." she breathed.

He claimed her lips again, delving his tongue greedily into her mouth. He pulled away to give her air and looked into her eyes. "Say my name again."

She smiled. "Kakashi."

She placed a light peck on his lips and continued to kiss her way further down his body, pushing the comforter down as she did so. She kissed his chest and swirled her tongue around his nipples, causing him to grunt. He felt her smile against his skin as she continued to trail wet kisses down his torso. His pulse quickened as she approached his area of need. "Sakura?" he breathed. She ignored his question and continued to kiss down. She reached his waistband, but instead of taking it off, she kissed the hem of his boxers, earning her a low moan. She kissed the bulge in his boxers and removed them from his waist and off his legs.

"Sakura, you don't have to-" He was cut off as she kissed his manhood and licked him from base to tip. She swirled her tongue around him and enjoyed the pants and ragged moans and groans she was getting. "Sakura." he panted. He let out a loud groan as he felt her mouth around him.

He lost track of time, all he could focus on was her warm, wet mouth around him. Suddenly he felt a chill and looked up. She smiled down at him as she placed her hands on his chest and braced herself as she sank down on his length, earning moans from the both of them. Everything melted away as his world became focused on the two of them as she rode them closer and closer to sensual oblivion.

They were both close now, so close, Kakashi could practically taste it. Kakashi nudged against her wall and she gasped. "Kakashi!" she screamed. She threw her head back, arched her spine and-

**Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!**

Kakashi woke with a start as his alarm clock continued its racket. He glared spitefully at it before it slammed against the wall, shattering on impact. He slumped back into bed, exhausted. He covered his forehead with his hands, frowning as he could feel sweat and his erection straining against his boxers.

'_I need a cold shower.'_


	6. Moonlighting As Babysitters

Hey people! Did you miss me? I should be working on my oral report, but oh well. Tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.6: Moonlighting As Baby Sitters **

Kakashi had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. Walking over to the contraption, he picked it up and held it to his ear. _'Please don't be Sakura!'_ he pleaded.

"Kakashi?"

'_Damn.' _

"Sakura. Why are you calling?" he asked.

"It's terrible! Sasuke has a fever. I'm taking care of him and the kids, but I need help. Naruto's out with Hinata and you're the only one apart from us that Sasuke will trust with the kids. Please?" she asked over the phone.

Kakashi heard the plea in her voice and mentally sighed in exasperation. "Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Really?! Thanks, Kakashi! You're the greatest friend ever!"

Kakashi hung up the phone. _'Yeah, the greatest __**FRIEND**__ ever.'_ he thought bitterly and walked dejectedly to his bedroom to change.

* * *

A knock at the door was heard and Sakura rushed to open it. "Hello?" she asked hurriedly as she tried not to drop the child in her arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Kakashi.

"These kids all need to be changed and fed and I can't handle them all!"

"No shadow clones?" he asked.

"Too drained to try. Can you take Aiko?"

Kakashi took the pink bundle from her arms and watched as she rushed over to calm the crying Chinatsu. Kakashi sighed as Aiko gurgled against his jounin vest. He smiled under his mask as she looked up at him happily and walked into the house, closing the door with his foot.

* * *

"Done!" sighed Kakashi as he wiped the sweat that formed on his brow.

"Not quite. We only finished quieting them and changing them. We still need to feed them." Sakura said panting.

"Crap."

Sakura walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the bottles from the cabinet and scooped the powdered formula into each bottle. _'Sasuke must have told her where the bottles were.' _Kakashi thought. She soon came back with five warm bottles of milk and held one out to Kakashi as she put three onto the coffee table.

Sakura picked up Fumio and gently encouraged him to suck on the bottle. She walked over to the couch and sat down while she watched him eat. Kakashi studied her for a minute before doing the same to Aiko.

After they finished the bottle, they both threw a towel over their shoulder and proceeded to burp the newborns. Kakashi patted Aiko until she burped. He was about to put her down when he winced. "Ouch!"

Sakura looked over to him to see Aiko's hand fisted in his hair. "Looks like she really likes you, Kakashi. Maybe she'll think you're her father one day."

Kakashi chuckled. "Or at least her crazy uncle." he smiled. He gently detached her hand from his hair and put her back into her cradle. He walked over to take Hiroki while Sakura put Fumio down and picked up Chinatsu.

* * *

Sakura had just finished feeding Chinatsu when she remembered. "Crud! I forgot! I need to make Sasuke some food. Kakashi, can you take care of them while I make some soup?"

Kakashi just nodded and she left Chinatsu in his care as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura smiled. Sasuke was fast asleep again. She kissed his forehead and picked up the empty tray of food. _'And we have enough leftover soup that Kakashi and I can have lunch.' _

She detoured into the kitchen and put the empty bowl into the sink. She took two bowls out of the cabinet and filled them with soup. She stepped into the living room and saw something that touched her heart.

Kakashi was sitting asleep on the couch while holding Kioshi protectively in his arms. She smiled and set down the tray. She plucked Kioshi from his arms and placed him back into the cradle. Snagging a blanket, she carried it over to the couch and covered the slumbering man. She brushed his hair from his face only to have it fall back again. She giggled and tucked the man in. _'Lunch can wait till later.'_

She took a bowl of soup and put it in the kitchen and sat to eat hers. After she finished, she grabbed the bottles and the bowl and washed the dishes. Shortly after, she went to the chair near Kakashi and sat. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. _'Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt.'_ she thought before drifting off to the realm of dreams.

* * *

'_Mmm...It's so warm.' _

"Wait..."

Sakura sat up sleepily and felt the blanket slide down her torso. She looked confusedly at it through half-lidded eyes. "That wasn't there before." she muttered. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them open. Studying her surroundings, she realized she was now on the couch. "Huh?" A chuckle was heard from the kitchen doorway and Sakura flicked her eyes to the origin of the sound.

Kakashi was leaning on the doorway smiling at her in his trademark way. "I see the sleepyhead is up now."

Sakura blushed at the teasing. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, I was asleep for two hours, so you were out for five."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That long?!"

"Yeah. I put you on the couch after I woke up. I thought you'd be more comfortable."

Sakura blushed at the thought. "Thank you."

'_Why am I blushing? He was just being courteous.' _

'**Says you.'**

'_I thought I got rid of you years ago.' _

'**Well, I'm back and I'm here to tell you, he likes you and you're starting to feel the same.'**

'_Ew! He's like, one of my best friends, not to mention, my ex-teacher!' _

'**Denial!'**

'_Shut up!' _

"Everything okay, Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Sakura looked up to see Kakashi looking worriedly at her. "Sorry, I spaced out there. What were you saying?" she said, a small blush planted on her face.

"Well, I said that Sasuke's fever is going down and the kids are asleep. We can go now. It's already 5:30."

"Oh."

Sakura went to the coat rack and took her coat while Kakashi took his scarf. She scrawled a note for Sasuke saying to not do anything strenuous for a few days and keep warm and left.

* * *

Sakura walked down the path of the front yard and watched as white blurs floated from the sky. "It's snowing!" she smiled.

"Yeah." said Kakashi as he stood next to her. "How about I walk you home?"

Sakura nodded and accepted his invitation. They stepped out of the compound and started towards her house, the snow swirling around them.

"Well, here we are." said Sakura. She was glad to finally be home. Not that walking with Kakashi was bad, the comfortable silence that can only be enjoyed by two very close people proved that. It was what her inner self said to her earlier that perturbed her. The idea of liking her old sensei left her feeling uneasy, but her inner self chalked it up as butterflies in her stomach from being so close to him. She disagreed that she was in love with her old teacher, but since the displays of tenderness earlier, he left her with a slight warm feeling.

Kakashi nodded at her statement and started to descend down the stairs that led to her house. He stopped midway as she fumbled for her keys. "Sakura," he said, "would you like to do some sparring tomorrow?"

Sakura nearly dropped her keys. "Wha?"

"I want to see what you've learned since last time. Besides, I could use the practice." he said nonchalantly.

"Um…ah…s-sure!"

Kakashi smiled. "Meet me at the bridge at 7:00 tomorrow morning and don't be late." he said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura caught a green leaf as it swirled to the ground. "I should be saying that to you." she said to no one in particular. Turning the key in the door, she entered her house.

Sure, Kakashi didn't mention which bridge they were supposed to meet, but she knew he meant the bridge they used to meet at. She yawned. "Better get some sleep for tomorrow." she said and shut her door with a small click.


	7. Just Another Day

Winter break!!!!! Hallelujah! Sleep, food, and presents! (Does happy dance) Well, enough about my good fortune, read and review!

Disclaimer: I can't/don't own Naruto

* * *

**Ch.7: Just Another Day**

Sakura stood in her jounin outfit on the bridge. She glanced at the water beneath the bridge and looked at her watch. _'9:30. Why did I come here so early if I know he's always late?!' _

'**Force of habit?'**

'_For once, I agree with you.' _

Sakura waited for another half-hour. Deciding to go practice her taijutsu, she pushed off the bridge and started to walk towards the forest when a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her.

"Yo."

"You're late." she said, arms crossed.

"Well, I was walking over here when I found a dog with a collar and decided to try and find the owner. I asked around the village and-"

"You can stop now. At least you came up with a new excuse. Come on." Kakashi nodded and they walked towards the forest together.

* * *

They stopped when they reached a field. It was covered in snow; the normally lush trees surrounding the area were now bare and also snow-covered. They walked to the middle of the field and faced each other. They each pulled out a kunai from the holster on their thigh and got into a fighting stance. "Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's."

They both charged at each other, kunai in hand. Sakura threw hers towards his chest when he threw his to deflect it and jumped away. Sakura stood in the middle of the field waiting when she felt a tug on her foot.

Kakashi tried to pull her underground when Sakura poofed, revealing a log. _'Substitution jutsu.' _

Sakura appeared from behind a tree trunk. "You'll have to do better than that." she chuckled. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind her, a kunai to her throat. Sakura smirked and leaned forward to fall into the blade and from the tree.

Kakashi watched in horror as she did so when a cloud of smoke convinced him otherwise. _'Shadow clone.'_ he thought as he dodged a shuriken aimed at his face. _'Better keep my guard up.'_

"Kakashi, stop holding back. You know I can take you now."

'_Does she realize how dirty that sounds or is that me making it sound like that?' _

"Fine Sakura, but you asked for it!" He pushed up his hitai-ate and opened his Sharingan eye.

He smirked and leapt from the tree to meet a startled Sakura below. "Found you." he stated with a smirk. Sakura glared at him and took out two kunai, throwing one at him. He caught it in between two fingers and flipped it so it landed in his hand. They charged at each other, sparks flying as metal met with metal.

They were currently matched as Kakashi was still holding back. Suddenly, Kakashi had an idea. "Sakura, how about a bet?"

"Depends."

"I bet I can still beat you."

"I disagree."

"Just what I was hoping to hear. The loser of this match will have to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?"

"Deal. Prepare to lose, Kakashi." she smirked.

"We'll see." he smirked back.

The two separated and leapt back. Kakashi threw a barrage of shuriken at her, but she leapt into the air. She quickly righted herself and landed a chakra-loaded kick at him, hitting him in the ribs. Kakashi felt his bones crack and winced. He let out a pain-filled hiss and stumbled backwards.

Sakura took this opportunity to take a kunai out and she pinned him, straddling his hips with a kunai to his throat. "Told you so." she smirked. In a flash, she found herself pinned under him, her hands above her head with a kunai to her fair-skinned neck.

"You were saying?"

Sakura glared at the man. "Fine, you win."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She blushed. "Um…Kakashi?" Kakashi looked down at the emerald-eyed girl. "What?"

"Y-y-you're still on me," she stammered.

Kakashi looked down to see he was still straddling her small frame. Kakashi blushed under his mask. "Sorry." he said as he ignored the millions of thoughts of them in that position without clothing bombarded his head. He stood and helped her from the ground. She brushed the snow from her uniform as Kakashi held his side protectively.

She looked at him and remembered how she cracked his ribs. "Sorry, let me fix that."

"You don't have to, Sakura." She put her hands on her hips. "Kakashi, you and I both know that your ribs won't heal properly if we left them alone. Stop being such a baby and let me fix it!" she said, her lips adorably pouted in her frustration.

Kakashi nodded dumbly as he imagined all the things he wanted her to do to him with her mouth. He barely registered the feeling of him being nudged to a tree and the push on his shoulder for him to sit down. He just sat there in his fantasies.

Sakura fidgeted nervously. _'I know that I have to fix his ribs, but that means I have to reach under his shirt. What do I do?!'_

'**Fix his ribs and feel him up while you're at it.'**

'_Ew!!! Are you sure you're in the right head? Well, might as well get started.' _Sakura lifted the hem of his vest and shirt and stuck her hand in. She slid her hand up his right side until she reached his ribcage and traced each rib checking for fractures.

Kakashi was now fully aware of his surroundings and felt goosebumps where her hand touched his skin, followed by warmth. Her thumb unwittingly brushed against his nipple and he shuddered in pleasure. "Sorry about my cold hands." she apologized. Kakashi nodded deftly and she continued her check-up.

She found that she had broken three of his ribs and cracked two surrounding the broken bones. A green glow emerged from her hand as she focused her chakra to her hand and started to heal him.

Kakashi felt her healing him and found he enjoyed the sensation. He felt her chakra course through his body and left a warm feeling in his body as his bones mended. She removed her hand from his clothing and looked up at him as he stood and straightened his clothes. She felt her heart flutter as she watched him. _'Stop it!' _she scolded herself.

"Ready?"

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

Kakashi bent forward to get face to face with her. "I want you to spend the rest of the day with me."

She mentally fell over. "What?!"

"I want you to spend the rest of the day with me." he smiled. "Ready to go?"

Sakura smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi were walking through the village. It was 7:30 already. After they left the training grounds, they went to his apartment to shower before heading out again. They went around the village, shopping for various items on his list and even stopping so she could spot him in his ridiculous push-up regiment. They had just finished dinner at Ichiraku and walking back to Sakura's place when Genma appeared.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Genma."

Kakashi just nodded.

"So, sexy, the night's still young. How about we ditch Kakashi and grab a drink? Maybe head over to my place for a little treat?" he said as he pulled her into his chest.

She glared at him. Genma's obsession with flirting and the opposite sex was no surprise. She'd even been on the receiving end of some of those lustful stares. This wasn't new at all. "How about no?"

"Aw, come on, cherry blossom, you're breaking my heart." he said, as he placed her hand over his heart.

Jealousy flared in Kakashi. Yes, Hatake Kakashi was jealous and he knew it. What can you say? He really loved the girl.

"Genma, she said no, now leave before I make you." said Kakashi, the threat evident in his tone.

Genma smirked. "You win, Hatake, besides, I think I see a couple of girls who need my company tonight." he said as he ran past them.

"He's such a handful." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, we better get you home before we freeze out here." Sakura nodded and they continued their way.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Sakura placed the key into the door and turned the knob. She pushed the door in. She stepped into her warm house and turned back to Kakashi. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Kakashi stood in shock. "Thanks for helping get rid of Genma, Kakashi. Goodnight," she smiled.

Kakashi nodded and started down the stairs. She watched him as he turned and disappeared down the street.

Sakura closed her door smiling. Shortly after, she heard something down the street. "**YES!!!! Whoo!!!**"

Sakura was momentarily stunned. _'It can't possibly be Kakashi.'_

"…could it?"


	8. Questions

Short chappie. (Sorry.) But then again, my updates will come faster seeing how winter break has started.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.8: Questions**

Sasuke finished changing Chinatsu and went to set her down when he noticed something. "Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" he exclaimed.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Wha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You spaced out."

Sakura looked at him defiantly. "I did not!"

"Then why is Aiko wearing Fumio's clothes?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked down to see Aiko snuggled up with her teddy bear wearing blue and blushed. "Sorry Sasuke." she said as she started to change Aiko's clothing.

Sasuke sighed. "You're distracted. What's wrong?"

Sakura snapped the last button on the pink outfit. "Nothing."

He folded his arms across his chest. "Then how was your day yesterday with Kakashi?" he asked, a sly look on his face.

Sakura was horrified. "How do you know about that?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "You know how news travels when Genma is drunk with the gossip mongers. So, again with my question; how was your day yesterday with Kakashi?"

"F-f-fine." she stammered as he smirked. "You like him."

Sakura turned her head to him in shock. "I do not!"

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it as long as you're happy."

"But I don't like him!"

Sasuke looked at her steadily. "Are you sure?"

Sakura felt herself become hot. "I-I-I-I-I…I have to go." she said before grabbing her scarf and bolting out the door. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Sakura roamed the snowy streets of Konoha, the sun still out. She walked past the sea of people, deep in thought. 'I like Kakashi? That's absurd. I have no feelings towards the man except a familial love, right?' She sighed and continued to walk, the questions swimming through her head.


	9. Fireworks

Yeah, this chapter will make up for the shortness of the last. You'll see why. Please review because they keep me going.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.9: Fireworks**

Sakura walked through the crowded festival area of Konoha, flinching as someone stepped on her foot._ 'Well, it is New Year's. Half of these people are drunk and it's only 10:30.' _

She walked towards the ramen stand and smiled as she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped slurping his noodles and turned his head. "Sakura-chan! You look great!"

Sakura blushed. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom petals at the bottom and a pink obi, her hair in a simple messy bun with chopsticks. "You too. Can I sit down?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed.

She sat on the stool in between Sasuke and Naruto, Hinata sitting next to him. She smiled when Ayame came and told her her order. While she waited, she decided to see what her friends were wearing.

Naruto was in a black kimono with an orange obi. Hinata was wearing a purple kimono with blue, orange, yellow, and pink flowers on it with a lavender obi. She turned and saw Sasuke in a dark blue kimono with a black obi, an Uchiha fan on the back. Suddenly, she noticed something odd.

"Sasuke, where're the kids?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up from his ramen. "I decided to take your advice and get a sitter. I needed a break."

"And he's paying for my ramen!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I didn't say that." he muttered.

"I'll pay for it Naruto." suggested Hinata.

"No way! I'll pay for it myself." he said, pounding his fist on the counter.

Ayame came by with Sakura's order. "Any more ramen, Naruto?"

He shook his head. "I'll have my check now."

Ayame was stunned, but went to retrieve his bill. He scanned it and threw down some money before scooting out of the counter seat and helping Hinata out of hers. "Let's go try some games, Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded and followed her boyfriend out of the stand.

Sakura and Sasuke chuckled. "Who knew how easy this was, ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "They'll probably get married by the end of next year. Speaking of love affairs, have you thought about what I said yesterday?" he asked.

Sakura started to stir her ramen, staring into the broth. "I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I don't know anything anymore."

Sasuke placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it reassuringly. "Well, remember that dobe and I will be with you every step of the way."

She smiled back. "Yeah."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stepped out of the booth and looked around at the festival ground. It was held in the area in front of Ichiraku. Wooden stalls lined the streets, shouting offers of games, clothes, and street food. Near the end was an area for dancing, concerts, and the countdown clock.

Sakura smiled. "It's nice that everyone can have a nice time like this."

"Well, peace treaties do come in handy and it is the holiday season." said Sasuke. Sakura nodded in agreement and scanned the stalls. Her eyes widened and she tugged on Sasuke's arm excitedly. "Sasuke, look! A fishing booth! Let's go!"

Sasuke smiled. "What the heck." he said as Sakura dragged him towards the stall.

* * *

Sakura glared at the water as she held the wooden pole steadily over the pool. Sasuke sighed next to her. "Sakura, it's just a fish."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Easy for you to say! You already have six!"

Sasuke looked at the six goldfish swimming contentedly in their plastic bags. "Hn."

She growled frustratedly and closed her eyes. She took a cleansing breath and looked at the pool with the magnetic fish floating around. Moving her hand back, she flicked the string on the pole and watched as it splashed in the water. She gently pulled the pole out of the water and her eyes widened. On the end of the magnet was a light green fish.

"I won!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Finally."

The man running the booth smiled. "Well little lady, go ahead and choose."

Sakura put her finger on her chin in thought. "I'll take that one," she said, pointing in the pile. The vendor nodded and lifted the bag. Inside was a small white goldfish with large eyes and orange and black spots. He carefully placed it in her hands. "Thank you and take care."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left the stall.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were both looking at the fish they had won. "Look at him, Sasuke. Isn't he cute?"

Sasuke spared a glance to the fish. "Looks like the one I won for Aiko. Besides, how do you know it's a he?"

Sakura pouted. "I just do."

"Hn. Right."

"I do, Sasu-"

Just then, her sandal caught on a raised cobblestone and she started to fall forward, her fish launched in the air. _'This is why I hate these festivals. They always call for these wooden sandals. These frickin' sandals! I'm a kunoichi for godsakes! The only possibility that I'd need these for would be for seducing the enemy! Grr. Hey, I didn't hit the floor yet.'_

Sakura came back to the realm of reality and realized she was leaning on something solid and warm. _'It feels like a person. I can feel a pulse and that's fabric under my fingers.'_

She looked up to see Kakashi's chest, then his face. She blushed hotly and curled her fingers in his ivory haori before pushing away. He simply smiled at her through his mask and held out his hand. "I believe this is yours."

Sakura looked from his face to his hand. "My fish! It's still alive!"

Kakashi nodded.

She hesitantly took the fish and looked back at him. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled.

Her breath caught in her throat as she studied his attire for the evening. Besides his white haori, he was wearing a black hakama and in place of his hitai-ate was an eye patch. "Not bad, Kakashi." said Sasuke.

"You too, Sasuke. You also, Sakura."

Sakura blinked and blushed. "Thank you."

"Hey sensei!"

The three turned to see Naruto dragging Hinata by the hand running towards them. "Naruto, slow down! Hinata can't keep up with you!" laughed Sakura.

Naruto skidded to a stop, causing Hinata to bump into him. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Hinata-chan."

"It's alright." she responded.

The speakers above screeched, causing everyone but the stoic men of the village to cover their ears. A voice erupted from the machines. "Hello everyone!"

Kakashi noticed the slur in the words and sighed. "Looks like Tsunade got into the liquor again."

"What do you mean, 'got in'? She's _**always**_ _**in **_the liquor, **period**," said Sasuke.

"Good point."

Sakura glared at the two men. "She's my teacher and the Hokage, so don't you dare bad-mouth her." she said defensively.

"But Sakura, you know better than any of us how often she gets drunk." said Naruto.

"She has sober moments now shut up so we can listen to what she has to say." Sakura snapped.

"Well, it's 11:00 p.m. which means one more hour before the New Year. Yippee! Anyway, the dance hall is set up, so if you want to come dance, go ahead! No one is stopping you. I might even go on the floor too!"

A struggle for the mic was heard while the citizens all sweatdropped.

"Sorry about that."

The citizens calmed down when they heard Shizune's familiar voice. "Well, the dance hall is set up. See you there. Let's get you some water, Tsunade-sama," she said.

The speakers were turned off and the group looked at Sakura. "Okay, fine. So she's drunk more often than sober, I'll admit that," she said.

Her friends nodded. "Hey Hinata-chan, would you like to dance with me?"

Hinata nodded shyly. "Sure Naruto-kun."

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Kakashi with a smile.

"Sure Kakashi-san."

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Hn. Sure."

Kakashi nodded and they all headed to the large circle at the end of the stalls.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the chairs lining the side of the floor watching the couples dance. Naruto was blushing furiously as he tried to learn the moves that Hinata did with ease. He smiled when Naruto finally seemed to get it. _'They make a good couple.'_ he thought.

He continued to scan the heads in the swirling crowd. _'Genma's dancing with Anko. Odd. Shikamaru isn't here, but then again, he's probably spending the season with Temari.'_ His charcoal-colored eye continued to scan the crowd when he spotted the infamous couple, Sasuke and Sakura.

The music changed to a different song and the couples started to move away from the center, giving a prime view of the two. Sasuke had his hands at Sakura's waist and she had her arms around his neck. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled and whispered something back, earning a slight chuckle from Sasuke.

Kakashi felt his hands clench. He knew full well that their relationship had cooled off, but it unnerved him how easily they could slide back into the mold of girlfriend and boyfriend. They were the perfect couple. They had the classic fairytale plot going for them and Kakashi would be the lonely reader looking at the paper as his dream girl was swept off her feet by the handsome prince.

Just then, he noticed Sasuke's hand brush a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and glared at the man. He felt the familiar feeling of jealousy bubble inside him as she smiled up at him. The music was slowing down, which meant another song. Kakashi smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

Sakura was laughing at another remark Sasuke had made about Naruto when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She turned her body to face the person. "Kakashi?"

The music was starting up again. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura was flabbergasted; her brain seemed to stop all function while it tried to decipher the new situation. Sasuke said yes, she registered because she felt him nudge her towards the man before walking away.

"Sakura."

Her brain started to function properly again and she snapped her head up. "Yes?" she asked, trying desperately to keep the nervousness out of her voice, the cause unknown to her. He smiled at her, sending her heart rate up.

"Ready?"

She nodded and twined her arms above his neck as he placed his hands on her small waist. They started to move to the music; not noticing the crowd had thinned to watch them.

* * *

Sasuke smirked smugly to himself. _'I knew it. Now for her to figure it out for herself.'_ he thought as he watched them move to the music, lost in their own little world.

The music had slowed to a stop and clapping was heard from what seemed like a distant plane. Sakura lifted her head from Kakashi's chest to see people were clapping happily, while whispering how good they both danced and murmurs of how Kakashi was like a second father to her since her parents died a few years ago.

Sakura bit back the tears as the memories of her parents' funeral flooded back to her, the pain of a wound that never really finished healing. She looked up when she felt a hand on her head. "Kakashi?"

"How about a walk?"

She smiled at his tact. "Sure." she said and Kakashi smiled, leading them away from the crowd.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata watched as Kakashi lead Sakura away from the sea of people. "I hope Sakura-chan is alright," she said softly. Her friends knew how hard she took it when her parents died and how hard she worked towards getting over it. Apparently, she still was.

"Me too. I wonder if they'll be back in time for the countdown."

"I don't think they'll be coming back dobe."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Shut up, dobe." he said, walking away from the future Hokage as he spouted curses at the black-haired man.

* * *

The two walked in silence. _'We're at the old meeting place.' _she noted. Kakashi slowed to a stop and looked up at the moon, Sakura beside him. He leaned on the bridge and she joined him. A moment of silence passed before Kakashi turned to her and asked, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

She turned to him and smiled sadly. "I am. It's just…"

"You still miss them, don't you?" Sakura nodded.

Kakashi looked to the water shimmering in the moonlight. "What people don't realize about our profession is that even though we deal with death on a daily basis, it doesn't make it any easier to handle. We may be shinobi, but we're still people. We laugh when we're happy and cry when we're sad. We have emotions. It's just that we can't show them. It helps if we can let them out every once in a while with someone."

He turned to face her. "You can do it with me, Sakura. Whenever it feels like the dam will burst, just come to me and tell me what's on your mind. Let the emotions out. I'll always be here for you when you need me." he smiled.

Sakura was in awe. She realized this was a side of Kakashi seldomly seen and nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. "Thank you." she said shakily. Kakashi closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around hers. Her eyes widened at the contact before shutting as tears spilled down her face, soaking his clothes.

She felt his masked lips brush against her hair and looked up. "Kakashi?" she asked softly. She felt his hand cup her face and his thumb brush away a tear. She leaned into his hand and held it to her face with hers. His face came closer to hers and she noticed things she never saw there before. The straight nose under the mask, how dark his eyes were, and how they seemed to go on forever.

* * *

Tsunade was now on the stage near the dance floor. "Only a few seconds 'til the new year! Let's start the countdown!" she said as she watched the seconds count down on the clock. "You have the fireworks right?" she asked Izumo as he crouched beside her.

"Yup."

The crowd began to chant at the impending year. "**10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!** **Happy New** **Year!**" they cried as the fireworks shot into the air.

* * *

His half-lidded gaze met hers. "Kakashi." she breathed. He closed the distance between them and melded their lips together as the fireworks burst overhead. Her hands left his hand to tangle in his hair as his moved to cradle her head. He pushed closer and kissed her deeper causing her to moan. Behind her, a rabbit scurried across the forest undergrowth, a twig snapping underfoot.

Sakura instinctively pulled back at the sound and realized what they were doing, her heart pounding in her ears. She looked at Kakashi who looked back at her with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. He reached towards her while she stepped back. She saw the hurt expression on his face and she looked away. "I…I have to go now," she said.

Before he could stop her, she disappeared in a flurry of her namesake's petals, leaving Kakashi nursing a confused and hurt heart, the fireworks erupting above him.


	10. Unexpected Help

Gah, I don't want to do homework! Why?! Why?! Why?! (Bangs head on keyboard)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.10: Unexpected Help**

Sakura was lazily sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. _'Weird, I'm not expecting any visitors. Wonder who it is?'_

She got off the couch and walked to the door. She placed her hand on the knob and opened the door. "Hello?"

And no sooner had she said that did she found herself on the floor. "Forehead girl!"

Sakura spat out the hair that had landed in her mouth. "Nice to see you too, pig, now get off." Ino got off her best friend and helped up the girl.

"What are you here for?" Sakura asked as she dusted herself off.

Ino smiled. "Well, Sai and I were in the neighborhood and we decided to see how you were doing."

"You mean, you decided to see what I was up too and decided to drag him with you. Hi Sai." The man grunted in return as he stepped through the doorway and seated himself on the couch.

Ino smiled cheerfully at her friend. "So how have things been for you lately?"

"Pretty good."

"What about your love life? Any boyfriends? Potentials?"

Sakura's face frowned for a second before smiling again. "How about I get us some snacks?"

Ino nodded. "I'll come with. You don't mind, right Sai?"

"Go ahead." he said as he grabbed the remote and started flipping channels.

* * *

Sakura was fishing for snack items out of her pantry when Ino appeared. "Hey forehead, need help?"

"Sure pig. Get me a bowl, would you?"

Ino nodded and got the bowl from the cupboard. Sakura opened the bag she had found and began pouring the food in. Ino sat across from her as she poured. "So Sakura, who's the guy?" she asked.

Sakura fumbled with the bag before catching it. Setting it down with a sigh, she started to scoop up the mess she had made. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said as she dumped the crackers in the garbage can.

Ino looked at her suspiciously. "Oh really? Then why were you all defensive when I asked about your love life?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Ino."

Ino sighed. "Sakura, come on. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

It was Sakura's turn to sigh as she pulled back a chair and unceremoniously plopped into it. Clasping her hands in front of her, she looked Ino in the eye. "Ino, how do you know you're in love?"

"Nani?"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Well, how did you know you liked Sai?"

Ino redid her ponytail and placed her hands in front of her. "Well, I don't know. I mean, when I found out that when he called me beautiful, he was really saying I was ugly, I beat the shit out of him. You remember that right?"

Sakura laughed. "Of course, I had to heal him afterwards."

"Well, he apologized to me later cuz you told him to, but I still hated his guts. After a while, I got to know him better. You know, running into him at places, missions together and I guess I just, you know, fell for him. Why did you want to know?"

Sakura looked down into her lap. "Well, a lot of things have been happening lately."

Ino smirked. "So who's the guy that wittle Sakura has fallen in love with?"

Sakura smiled softly. "I don't know if I love him, but I think you've just helped me figure out how I feel about him."

"No sweat. Now come on. Sai probably thinks we got sucked down the garbage disposal." she said, holding the bowl of snacks.

Sakura smiled at the retreating back of her friend. _'Thanks Ino.' _


	11. What To Do With Neji

I think I might be finished writing this fic by the end of the week, or at least hopefully. This is probably the shortest fic I've written so far. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, now tell the lawyers to put down their briefcases. They aren't getting a lawsuit out of me.

* * *

**Ch.11: What to Do With Neji **

Hinata was walking through her family's compound when she noticed Neji staring forlornly out the window. _'Neji…' _She thought before she turned her head and walked out of the house and out of the compound.

She soon arrived at her destination, Sakura's house. She rang the doorbell and waited for a reply. She could hear someone scrambling for the door and it opened with a crash. "Hinata-chan!"

Hinata sweatdropped. "Naruto, what happened?" she asked as she looked as his haggard appearance as he bounced Hiroki.

Kakashi and Sakura stuck their heads out of the kitchen. "Well, Naruto thought it was a good idea to announce his appearance when he appeared in the doorway."

"Successfully waking all the babies up after we just put them down," glared Sakura.

"And now he has to quiet them all down by himself," said Kakashi as he turned the page of his Icha Icha book.

Naruto looked pleadingly to his girlfriend, mouthing the words 'help me.' Hinata chuckled and shook her head. "You did this to yourself, Naruto-kun." she said kissing his nose and walking away to join her friends in the kitchen.

* * *

They had just finished lunch when Naruto yawned and stretched. "So why are we helping teme again?"

Sakura glared at him and pointed her chopsticks at his face. "You know exactly why. We all decide Sasuke needs a day to himself so I volunteered to watch the kids at my house while you helped. Hinata just helped cuz you begged her to come."

"Teme is probably sleeping the day away." he grumbled.

Kakashi hit Naruto over the head. "Just be quiet, Naruto. Besides, we have to feed them now." Naruto grumbled a bit to himself, but nodded. He cleared the table and walked out of the kitchen, the group already getting started.

Aiko was the last one to be fed. Naruto set Fumio down and was about to pick her up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Kakashi smiling down at him.

"I'll take care of her."

Naruto scratched his head as Kakashi picked up the squealing Aiko. He watched as Kakashi smiled as Aiko sucked on the bottle before sending a sly look to the man. "Looks like we know whose Kakashi's favorite around here, ne, Fumio?"

Fumio looked up at him confusedly before sticking his foot into his mouth. "You're lucky that's clean," said Naruto, not noticing the glare from his ex-teacher.

Kakashi stopped glaring at the man as soon as he heard Aiko yawn. He quickly threw the towel over his shoulder and started to pat her back gently. "So what if you are my favorite?" he murmured to Aiko. Hey, she was cute. No one could resist her.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he heard the steady breathing of a sleeping Aiko and set her down in her stroller. He gently stroked her forehead and fell contentedly onto the couch.

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura soon came into the room. Sakura sat beside the silver-haired man while the other two sat on the floor. Naruto noticed the faraway gaze on Hinata's face and looked at her worriedly. "What's on your mind, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up from her reverie and smiled sadly at him. "Just thinking about Neji-kun, that's all."

Sakura looked at Hinata. "What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Hinata played with her fingers, a habit she did every now and again. "Well, I saw him staring out the window again with this look on his face."

"You mean the forlorn, longing face of wondering that's only used for people suffering from unrequited love?"

They all stared at Kakashi who merely shrugged. "I saw it on your faces long enough to recognize it, besides that's how Neji's always like nowadays."

They all nodded, seeing how it was an acceptable answer, they let him alone while he mentally sighed in relief. Kakashi would never have been able to show his face again if they knew that the real reason he knew was that he had the same look on his face in his moments of privacy, wondering what a certain pink-haired girl was up to that night.

The cogs in Naruto's brain started to churn when he realized something. "Why? Does Neji like someone?" he asked, earning a smack on the head.

"You idiot! Everyone knows that he likes Tenten!" Sakura snapped, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto blinked his eyes. "He does?!"

Kakashi, Hinata, and Sakura all sighed. "Naruto, everyone knows about this. Well, except the actual people," stated Kakashi. _'And until now, you.'_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata gently took Naruto's hand and clasped it in between hers. "Well, it started, I think two years ago. Lee was upset about not having someone when Tenten asked him on a date."

"The reason she agreed was that she felt sorry for him." interrupted Sakura.

"Right." said Hinata.

"So why doesn't she just dump him?"

"Naruto, he thinks she does love him. Only problem is she doesn't love him, but she doesn't want to leave him and hurt his feelings. That's why she's still with him." Kakashi sighed.

Hinata nodded. "But unbeknownst to them, my cousin was in love with Tenten. After he found out, he couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else and he started to avoid Tenten, which broke her heart."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because she felt the same way about him," said Sakura sadly.

Naruto pondered this new information. "So why don't we get the two of them together?"

Sakura and Hinata stared at him like he grew an extra head and started speaking Latin. "Are you nuts?!" they exclaimed.

Kakashi tapped his chin. "Actually, it might work. They have the feelings; all they need is a little push. Besides," he smiled, "I'm sick of all this 'I want you, but I can't have you' crap."

Naruto looked at the girls. "So what do you say?"

Hinata looked at Naruto determinedly. "I'll do it for Neji-kun."

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Well, I do want to see them happy together."

Naruto slapped his fist into his hand. "Then it's settled. Now to make the plan."

The four gathered in a circle, all with one goal in mind: **Get Tenten together** **with Neji**.


	12. Mission Accomplished

Augh. I have to read a stupid book for homework. Stupid To Kill A Mockingbird. Curse you education and your damn standards! (breathes in, then out.) I'm okay now. Well, R&R.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own all my plot bunnies.

* * *

**

**Ch.12: Mission Accomplished**

Hinata was walking through Konoha towards Ichiraku with Tenten. Hinata glanced at Tenten. She looked the same as she did when they were genin, just taller and more beautiful. She watched as a sad smile made it to her face and disappear just as fast.

"Hinata, we're here." she smiled, its laughter never making it to her eyes. Hinata nodded and looked to the sky.

'_I hope this works Naruto-kun.'

* * *

_

Neji sighed as he watched Naruto stare up at the ceiling. "Naruto, where's Hinata-sama? If she doesn't come back soon, I will have to leave. I was planning on training today."

Naruto fidgeted under Neji's cool gaze. "She'll be here soon." he laughed. _'I hope.'_

The rustling of the curtain caused Naruto to look up while Neji looked calmly ahead. "Hi Hinata-chan! Hi Tenten!"

Neji looked up. "Tenten?" he softly uttered.

Tenten was scanning the restaurant for Naruto when she spotted him. Her breathing faltered for a second. "Neji," she whispered.

"We invited Neji to eat with us. Hope you don't mind, Tenten." exclaimed Naruto.

Tenten shook her head. "No, it's alright." she said.

Hinata led her friend to her seat beside Neji while she sat next to Naruto. "Hinata-sama. Tenten-san."

"Neji-kun. How have you been?" asked his cousin.

"Fine." he replied coolly.

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear."

Naruto smiled at their exchange. The deep-rooted hatred between the two branches was slowly disappearing as time went on. The main branch was even considering having Neji become the head of the branch families or let him join the main branch due to his outstanding abilities. It was also hinted he might become head of the main branch since Hinata was dating Naruto and was deciding to give it up and Hanabi didn't want anything to do with the title.

Just then, Sakura and Kakashi came into the restaurant. The table all looked up. "Naruto, Hinata, we have to meet the Hokage." said Sakura.

Hinata and Naruto nodded and stood from their seats. "Sorry to run out on you guys, but we have to go. You guys can stay and eat though." said Naruto.

Hinata waved goodbye and Kakashi and Sakura nodded before leaving the shop, leaving Tenten and Neji alone at the table.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood on a rooftop not far from the restaurant, all masking their chakra. Naruto peered from the roof ledge. "Do you think they fell for it?"

"I doubt it, dobe."

"Shut up, teme, and when'd you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Sakura told me to come."

Naruto looked to Sakura confusedly. "They think alike. We can know from Sasuke the possible actions Neji would do." she explained.

"And he didn't fall for it." Sasuke said, arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Tenten scanned the room, looking everywhere but at him while Neji stared at the table. _'Naruto and Hinata having to suddenly leave as soon as they arrive? By Kakashi and Sakura, no less. Tsunade usually send messenger nins. And where was the mission scroll? Naruto wasn't eating ramen and started fidgeting. And why did Hinata bring Tenten when she knew I was coming? Something is up.'_

Neji pushed up from his chair. "I'm leaving. This was a waste of my time. Good day, Tenten-san." He bowed and turned to leave when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked back in surprise to see it was Tenten's. "What?"

Tenten looked up at him. "Can we talk?"

Neji's eyes widened slightly before returning to their normal, cool gaze. "What about, Tenten-san?" he said as he sat into the chair across from her, hands folded. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Neji-kun, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't avoid you."

"Everytime I see you somewhere, you turn and act like you never saw me or you just leave. And it's been like this for the past two years."

"…"

Tenten sighed frustratedly. "What happened, Neji? I'm worried about you. Lee's worried abo-"

Neji glared and snatched his hand away. "Don't you ever say that name in front of me."

Tenten blinked. "Wha?"

Neji glared at her. "Do you really want to know why? The whole reason I've been avoiding you? You broke my heart, Tenten."

Tenten looked at him in shock.

"I was finally going to tell you how I felt when you trampled it by going out with him. I was crushed. I thought you had felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong. I couldn't stand to see the two of you together. It tore me up inside. Felt like I was having my body peeled away layer by layer while I watched on, so I decided to avoid you. I loved you. And do you know what the worst?" Tenten just looked on while Neji trembled with fury in his chair as he stared at his lap. "I still do."

Tenten snapped her gaze to him. "What?"

He started laughing bitterly as tears leaked from his eyes. "I still love you. After all the shit you've put me through, I still can't hate you. Hell, I still can't remotely dislike you. I can't even avoid you. Everything reminds me of you! I keep having dreams of us together and I can't even breathe without thinking about you! I'm pathetic," he said as he felt Tenten's hands grip his. "No."

"No what?" he snapped.

His eye widened as he saw a water droplet fall and land on the table, another crystalline drop following it as her frame trembled while she stared in her lap. _'She's crying?' _

"I'm the pathetic one. I only went out with Lee out of pity and…fear." Neji looked at her confusedly. His anger melted away as he saw how vulnerable she was at that moment. "Of what?" he asked as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She looked up, tears flowing one after another on her face. "Of you."

Neji was floored. "Wha?"

Tenten hung her head in shame. "I was scared of you. I was scared of my feelings for you. I was so afraid of how you'd feel if you knew how I felt about you. I was so afraid you'd turn me away or even laugh at me, so when Lee was feeling lonely that day, I ran from my feelings and asked him out. I used Lee as a shield and played his emotions while trying to preserve my own. I'm a coward."

Neji looked at her. "What are you trying to say, Tenten?"

Tenten looked back up. "I love you, you idiot. I can't get you out of my head either. I couldn't stand you avoiding me and it's tearing me apart inside. Don't you get it?! I love you, Neji Hyuuga! I love you!"

Neji blinked in shock as Tenten's continued to cry. His pearl-colored eyes softened as he reached out a hand to wipe away her tears with his thumb while he used the other to squeeze her hand.

She looked up to see Neji looking at her. "Neji?"

He brought his face closer to hers. "Tenten."

She felt her eyes become heavy. "Neji."

They leaned over the table, hand in hand as they kissed, more tears leaking from Tenten's eyes. Neji angled his head against hers and kissed her deeper only to have her return it.

"Tenten?"

Neji and Tenten drew their heads back in surprise at the person in the doorway. "Lee?"

She looked at the bug-eyed man in jounin uniform with tears in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lee. It's just…"

"It's just you don't love me."

"No, Lee, it's-"

"Yeah, it is. I know and I think I always knew. Stupid of me, ne? I think I'll be going now. Good luck, you two." Lee smiled as the tears continued to well in his eyes before running out of the building.

Tenten rose from her seat, but felt someone hold her back. She turned to face them. "Neji?"

His face was serious. "I think we should leave him alone for a while. This was quite a shock for all of us." Tenten nodded in agreement but couldn't help the guilt that clenched her heart as she sat back down.

* * *

Naruto was lazily lounging in the sun when he noticed a flash of green and black. He righted himself and peered over the ledge. "Hey, isn't that bushy-brows?"

Hinata gasped in horror. The gang gathered beside him on the ledge. "This is bad." said Sasuke.

Kakashi looked grimly at the man running while Sakura bit back the tears that welled up for her friend. "Lee, I'm so sorry." she whispered.

She stood and looked at her friends. "Okay, we need to watch over these guys." she said.

"I'll take Lee." said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded.

"I'll watch over Neji-kun and Tenten." said Hinata.

"I'll help too."

"No." interrupted Kakashi.

"Why not, Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"You did your part. Remember, Sakura and I are supposed to spy on the couple like we said in the plan. Just because Lee appeared, doesn't mean we change it. You two get some rest, maybe some food?"

Naruto's stomach growled as if on cue. "I should have had some ramen. I won't be able to go back in with those two there."

Hinata smiled. "I'll make something at your place."

Naruto's face brightened immediately. "Sure!" Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi laughed at their friend before bounding over the roofs of Konoha, going their separate ways.

* * *

Lee panted heavily as his hair clung to his face. He scanned the training area and found five trees surrounding the area decimated. He wiped his forehead and sighed. "I should have known Tenten never liked me, seeing how she was always talking about Neji."

He remembered the far off look in her eyes when she was with him. "I guess she and I aren't meant to be." He clenched his fist at the thought.

Lee turned his head to the sky. "But that does not mean that I should give up! Someone is still out there for me, waiting and I must find them!" he exclaimed.

Shrugging on his jounin vest, he made his way out of the training area. He felt a breeze blow across him. His eyes widened in realization and he quickly whipped his head around only to find nothing. "I could have sworn someone…must be getting delusional from dehydration." he said to himself as he made his way towards the village, not noticing the lone green leaf floating from the sky in the dead of winter.

* * *

Tenten looked down at the gray cobblestones below her feet as they passed. Neji looked down at her and frowned. He took hold of her hand and squeezed as they walked side by side. Tenten's eyes widened at the contact and looked up seeing Neji's face alight with a slight smile. She grinned as she came to a realization. _'He always knows what I'm thinking and he always knows just what to do.' _

She walked, chin up when she suddenly halted as the object of her thoughts came into view in the setting sun. "Lee."

She stood with Neji who squeezed her hand in reassurance as the man approached them. He halted in front of them and nodded. "Neji-san. Tenten-chan."

"Lee-kun."

Neji just nodded at him.

A strained silence passed between them. Seriously, how could Tenten say anything without screwing things up further? Lee sensed this and smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me Tenten-chan, but I'm fine now. It hurts, but it will heal with time. I think I will try dating sometime." He gripped their clasped hands and grinned. "Don't worry about me and be happy. You two deserve it." he said firmly before walking past them further into the village.

Tenten stood in shock, but swiftly turned on her heel. "Lee! Let's do some training tomorrow!"

Lee turned around and struck his signature pose. "I gladly accept." Tenten chuckled and waved at him until he was no longer visible on the horizon; things were alright again.

* * *

The sun was long gone as Neji and Tenten came to a lake and sat down to observe the full moon that night. She leaned her head on his shoulder and started to drift off in her bliss when she heard a slight rustling in the trees around them. Tenten lifted her head. "Neji, we have-"

"I know." Neji silently activated his kekkei genkai and observed their surroundings.

Tenten watched his face as they became serious, then surprised, and then calm. He deactivated his kekkei genkai and a smirk graced his handsome features. She eyed him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Kakashi and Sakura. I have a feeling they're the ones who planned this whole thing."

Tenten started to turn her head in shock and anger when she paused at his words. "I don't think they meant for Lee to come, so don't kill them. They don't know that we know they're there, so just act natural. I think they're just observing how things turned out."

Tenten nodded and leaned against his body. "Can we return the favor?" she asked mischievously. He smirked and activated his bloodlimit while she snuggled against him, content on watching the moon.

* * *

Sakura peered through the small opening between the leaves and looked back happily at her partner. Her happy attitude was shot down and replaced with a glare. "What. Are. You. Doing?" she ground out.

Kakashi flipped the page. "Reading."

"But that?!" she exclaimed, pointing at the small orange book in his hands.

He shrugged. "I want to see what happens next and there's enough light to read by. Besides, it's not like they're doing anything interesting."

Sakura sighed and fell back next to Kakashi on the tree. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"I heard that."

Minutes passed in silence while Sakura grew antsy. Deciding to break the silence, she decided to ask the question that plagued her since her childhood. "What's so good about that book?"

Kakashi just flipped a page. "Can I read it?" she asked.

Kakashi nearly dropped his book. He quickly caught it and looked at her. "No. It's rated mature."

"Kakashi, I'm 23, not 3." she huffed. "Besides, Sasuke and I probably did worse things when we were together." she added causing Kakashi to freeze in shock.

'_Did she just talk about her sex life with me?'_ He shook his head and handed the book to her. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sakura opened the book to the first page and began reading while Kakashi plunked his head against the trunk of the tree. He felt his heart sink as disappointment welled inside him. _'I'm being an idiot. After all, she loved Sasuke. It's only natural that they have sex and besides, in our occupation, virgins after the age of 16 are a rarity. I mean, I lost my virginity at 15.'_

But no matter how much he reasoned with himself, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't an innocent. He mentally slapped himself. _'I'm talking like I own her. She's not mine and she probably won't ever be.'_ he thought as he felt a stab of pain rush through his heart, memories of New Year's flooding his mind.

"Eep!"

Kakashi looked up to see the book closed and Sakura's face as red a tomato. _'But she's still innocent at heart.'_ he thought with a smile as he observed her adorable behavior.

"How do you read this stuff in public?!"

He chuckled as he took back his book. "I warned you."

She turned her nose up, only to yawn tiredly. Kakashi blinked. "Something wrong?"

She yawned again. "Not much sleep lately and skipping my daily food intake today didn't help."

Kakashi inwardly frowned at her lack of sleep and eating. "You rest, I'll keep watch."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I can't-" her reply was cut off with a yawn. "Okay, maybe a short nap."

After saying that, she dozed off against the tree. Kakashi chuckled at her behavior and wrapped an arm around her waist. _'I don't want her to fall out of the tree and it's cold tonight.'_ he told himself as he held her close to him, a warm feeling spreading through his body. He pressed his cheek to her head and smiled as he felt her snuggle against him, nuzzling the hollow of his neck. He smiled softly and brushed his lips against her head before settling to observe Tenten and Neji through the foliage.

* * *

Neji smirked happily as Tenten stared anxiously up at him. "Well?" she pleaded.

He shook his head and leaned down to her ear. "Looks like we aren't the only lovebirds out here tonight."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock. "You mean?!"

He shushed her. "No, I don't think so. From what I saw, it's sort of one sided. I don't think Sakura has a clue. Poor Kakashi."

"What's happening now?"

"Nothing. Sakura is asleep. She's leaning on Kakashi. He pulled her against him earlier and she moved closer. She was also asleep then, so she probably wanted the warmth."

Tenten chuckled. "I don't think so. You may be a genius, but you have a lot to learn about people. Never take things at face value. She may have moved closer, but she could've been snuggling against him. It's a subconscious action during sleep, which means she could want him also."

Neji became surprised, then smirked. "That lucky bastard."

She smiled seductively at him. "He's not the only lucky one tonight."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?" She smirked at him before moving to kiss him, capturing his lips and while he returned it.

* * *

Kakashi smirked and gently nudged Sakura awake. She slowly lifted her lips, still heavy with sleep and turned towards him. "Nani?"

Kakashi wished he could see that look every time he woke up, but cast the thought aside. "Mission accomplished."

Sleep vanished from her as she gasped. "You mean they're together now?"

Kakashi chuckled. "They're kissing in the field by the lake right now, see for yourself."

Sakura peered out into the night and smiled. "Yes!"

Sakura turned to her partner with that smile while Kakashi smiled and playfully ruffled her hair as she tried to beat his hand away. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded in response and smiled at the man before they darted through the trees.

* * *

Tenten and Neji separated for air and stared up at the moon. They heard a rustling in the trees behind them. Entwining their fingers and squeezing each other's hand, they looked back and smiled.

'_Good luck, you two.'  
_


	13. Worried

Hi again. Well, here it is, chapter 13. The fic is almost finished so it'll be over before New Year's. **Merry Christmas pplz! (Or any of the other holidays I can never manage to spell right.) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I have volume 1 of the manga now.

* * *

**

**Ch.13: Worried**

Ding dong!

"Coming!"

Sakura ran towards her door. Setting down the bowl of snacks she was carrying, she leapt over the arm of the couch next to the door and opened the door. "Sasuke!"

"Hey."

Sasuke looked around the room. Her black couch was next to the door. Sitting across it was a glass coffee table and a t.v. sat against the wall. To his right was another couch and to his left were two white chairs, one currently housing Hatake Kakashi. "Hey."

"Yo."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at the two men of few words and ushered Sasuke into the house, helping bring his five children in from the cold.

Setting four of the babies into the awaiting arms of Kakashi and Sakura, Sasuke folded up the stroller and sat down in the couch exhaustedly. Kakashi handed Fumio back to Sasuke as Sakura bounced Hiroki and Kioshi in her arms. "That tired, ne?" Sasuke just nodded and rocked Fumio and Chinatsu to sleep before going into Sakura's guestroom and setting the babies down with Sakura following, Hiroki and Kioshi fast asleep.

The two walked out to the living room and stopped as they came upon a great photo moment. Kakashi was bent over, tickling Aiko with a gloved finger while she cooed happily and fisted her small hand into his messy hair. She tugged and watched the man move with her hand. "Hey!" he chided laughingly. She smiled up at him before giggling as he nuzzled her stomach with his nose.

"Ahem."

Kakashi shot up his head as Sasuke and Sakura smirked at him. He blushed behind his mask. "Um…uh…" How would he be explain this?

Sakura just shook her head and plucked the cooing Aiko from the man's hand. She turned to Sasuke. "Was she fed?"

"No, the others were before we got here, but I didn't have enough time to feed her before we had to come here."

Sakura sighed. "You have her bottle, right?" Sasuke nodded and pulled a bottle with powdered formula at the bottom. She nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. He nodded back and disappeared into the kitchen.

She watched him leave before sitting on her black couch. Looking down at the obsidian-eyed baby girl, Sakura smiled and moved her pointer finger over her stomach, causing giggles to erupt from the Uchiha girl. Aiko moved her tiny hand to grip her finger and moved it to her mouth. Sakura chuckled at the girl. "Hey! That's not your bottle!" she teased as she pulled her finger back. Aiko just quirked her head to the side while Kakashi chuckled at Aiko's behavior.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi were carrying Hiroki, Aiko, Fumio, and Kioshi down the steps of Sakura's house as they followed Sasuke as he carted the blue stroller and Chinatsu down the steps. Setting the stroller down, he set Chinatsu into a seat before doing the same to his other children.

Sasuke went around the stroller to check all the harnesses, pulling on each one. "Are you sure you won't need any help, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Hn. I'm fine."

Satisfied with the babies' safety, he pushed the stroller through the melting slush. "Bye Sasuke!" she exclaimed. Sasuke did a small wave to show he heard and continued his walk home.

Sakura watched the Uchiha family becoming smaller and smaller as they moved farther, the sunset approaching; the time was 4:30.

Sakura felt a small hand on her shoulder and felt it squeeze reassuringly. "Sakura, they'll be fine." Sakura turned her head and nodded to Kakashi before she and him went back inside.

* * *

"What?!" Sakura screamed as Kakashi tried to hold in his laughter.

"I'm serious. Genma admitted to fantasizing about you walking around in a maid's outfit when you were sixteen."

"I'm never going to feel the same around Genma again." she said, slightly traumatized.

"Now, now. I'm pretty sure he had no idea he said that outloud. He was pretty drunk, plus he's over that phase, although it was pretty disgusting." he said. Besides, as soon as the inebriated Genma had said that out loud in the bar that night, Kakashi bashed his head into the table so hard he broke Genma's nose and made him bleed from his forehead while their friends roared with laughter. Of course, he had no right to talk seeing how he had that same exact fantasy a few years later.

Sakura snorted as she set her hot cocoa down besides Kakashi's cup. "You want disgusting. Try having to listen to Ino talk about having sex with your sensei before describing how in great detail."

Kakashi's eye widened in horror, silently thanking that his hot drink was safely on the table. Otherwise, it'd be burning his lap.

Sakura broke into a fit of laughter after she saw his face. "And this was when we were sixteen! I can still remember some of the conversation. Want to hear?"

Kakashi put a hand up in protest as the other propped his head up on the armrest tiredly. "I'd rather not."

Sakura was about to protest when the lights suddenly went out. "Nani?"

"I guess it's a snowstorm. Probably caused a blackout." said Kakashi.

"Think I'm the only one?"

He looked out the window. "Nope. Pitch black as far as the eye can see. Hokage tower and the hospital are the only ones with electricity."

Sakura sighed. "Backup generators. Wait! I have one under my stairs."

Sakura stood up and went to grab her coat when Kakashi stopped her. "I'll do it. Got a flashlight?" Sakura rooted around her living room before finding one. She handed to him and he turned it on. "I shouldn't be long." he said before descending the stairs.

* * *

Kakashi shined the lights on the step, careful not to slip. He turned to his right and slipped down the small alley between her house and the one next door. He walked with the flashlight shining a bright circle onto the freshly fallen snow as more clung to his scarf and jounin uniform.

He made another right and spotted the backup generator sitting against the wall. He took a step towards his objective when his head started to throb. He stopped, dropping the flashlight, and held his head as more pain assaulted him. He opened his eye and tried taking another step when he felt dizzy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt his legs give out from beneath him and the scenery before him spinning before blurring and turning black. His head hit the snow and then, nothing.

* * *

Sakura fidgeted on her couch as she waited for the lights to turn back on. She bit her lip nervously. "Where is he? It's already been half an hour!"

She waited anxiously for another five minutes before bolting up from her seat. "That's it! I'm going to go look for him."

Grabbing a coat and a flashlight, she shrugged on the coat and rushed out the door.

* * *

"Kakashi? Kakashi?"

Sakura swung the flashlight left to right, scanning the small alley next her house. "Kakashi? Where are you? Kakash-" She landed face down in the snow. "Ow…"

She brushed aside the stray hair that fell in front of her eyes and pushed herself up. She turned her head behind her and shined the light, trying to find an answer to what tripped her when she spotted something sticking up from the snow.

Crawling her way to the mysterious object, she brushed aside the white powder when her hand hit something. _'A sandal?' _

She shined her light on the sandal. "Hey, there's more."

She brushed aside some more snow and discovered a pants leg. Gasping, she shined the light the length of the body before resting on a shock of silver hair. "Kakashi!"

* * *

'_It's so warm.'_ he thought. Kakashi buried himself deeper into the warmth and tried to go back to sleep when he heard a light clinking sound near his head. His shinobi instincts kicked into high gear as he awoke and shot up into a defensive position only to have a wave of nausea assault him. He held a hand to his head as he staggered backwards, the pain becoming sharper.

Kakashi felt a hand push him down and back into the warmth of the blankets and a hand push underneath his in an effort for him to let go. He leaned into the touch as it trailed to his cheek. _'The hand feels like feminine.'_

"Kakashi?"

He opened his eyes at his name and charcoal clashed with emerald. "Sakura?"

The girl smiled at him. Kakashi tried to push himself up, but felt her hand push down on his shoulder. "Don't get up." she said softly.

Kakashi stared up at the off-white ceiling. "Where am I?"

"You're inside my house, on the couch."

"Oh. Is the power on yet?"

"No, my generator's working now. You passed out under my stairs and I had to bring you in here and strip you down to your boxers before trying to warm you up. Can you remember anything?"

Kakashi stared at the ceiling as he searched his mind. "I was walking to the generator when my head started hurting. I tried to shake it off, but it came back stronger. I got dizzy and everything started spinning and then, nothing."

Sakura looked at him. "How do you feel now?"

"A bit dizzy still."

She stared at him quizzically when she placed her hand on his bare forehead, his hitai-ate resting on the coffee table. "No wonder, Kakashi, you have a fever! Honestly! First Naruto, then Sasuke, and now you! What am I going to do with you guys, Kakashi?" she asked, hands in her lap as she smiled teasingly at him.

Kakashi shrugged under the covers. "I don't know about them, but you can heal me."

"Oh no."

Kakashi looked at her from under his mask. "Why not?" he asked, a pout evident in his voice as he sat propped up on his elbows.

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance and prodded his bare chest. "Because a fever is how your body tries to right itself. If I cure your fever, whatever virus you have is going to multiply in your body and make you feel worse. What did you do to get sick? Usually, you're healthy as a horse."

Kakashi shrugged. "It might have been because I've been sleeping in just my boxers." he said nonchalantly.

Sakura had a mental drool moment. She had had one earlier when she stripped her ex-teacher, but had no time to actually enjoy it. She shook her head and glared at him. "Well, it was your own fault. Really Kakashi, you have to be more responsible! You could've died out there! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" she shouted.

She stared into her lap as Kakashi watched her hands bunch the fabric of her shirt. "I thought you were dead. You were so still and so cold." Kakashi looked up at her, heart clenching in guilt as he watched a tear fall down her face. "I was so scared. I really thought I lost you." she whispered.

Sakura felt a hand brush her hair while the other wound its way around hers. She looked up to see Kakashi looking at her with sad, intense eyes. "But I'm not. I'm right here beside you and it's all thanks to you." Sakura looked to the side as more tears threatened to fall, but Kakashi pushed her chin to make her face him. "I'm sorry for scaring you Sakura, I really am. I'll be more careful from now on."

She looked at him softly before wiping her tears. "You better. I'm not going after your butt again. Do you know how heavy you are?!"

Kakashi chuckled and Sakura's serious face fell and she joined in the laughter. She stopped to catch her breath. Reaching over and patting his knee, she smiled at the man. "Well, I'll be checking up on you every now and again to make sure your fever doesn't get too high. After you eat, I'll move you to my bed."

"Sakura, you don't have to-"

"I insist. A person's health comes before all else, now behave yourself while I get the food." But before Kakashi could protest, she had already disappeared through the kitchen doorway, the clock ticking on the wall.

* * *

Sakura watched the steady rise and fall of Kakashi's chest as he slept. She took the cloth from his forehead and dipped it into the basin of water before wringing it and placing it back on his forehead.

She felt her eyelids become heavy and tried to shake off the feeling with no success. She sighed and took the cloth again. His hair fell over his sleeping face and she brushed it away. He sighed contentedly. She smiled and placed the cloth on his head and brought her hand to caress his face.

She studied his face, the straight nose and smooth skin, unmarred except for the lone scar on his eye. She let her thumb graze over the scar that added to his beauty and let her hand settle against his cheek. She felt her lids become weighted by sleep and laid her head on the bed near his arm. She shivered as the cold prickled her skin through her clothing. She yawned and eyed the empty spot next to him. _'He won't mind. Besides, it'll just keep him warmer.' _

She got up from the floor and walked over to the other side of the bed. Lifting the covers, she crawled in beside him. She laid her head on the pillow and felt Kakashi shift to his side, an arm snaking it's way around her waist possessively. Her eyes closed shut and she moved closer to his body heat as she drifted closer and closer to sleep. "Sakura…" he murmured and she smiled before the beckoning of sleep became too great and claimed her, the moon shining its light on them both from her window.


	14. Discoveries and Realizations

Well, yeah. Tired and the chocolate I got for Christmas just made it worse, and it's SO GOOD!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.14: Discoveries and Realizations**

"Mmm…"

The sun came through the window of Sakura's house. _'It's too early.'_ Sakura thought. She turned away from the sun, hoping and finding a shelter from the light. She snuggled into it.

'_It's so warm.'_ she thought. Sakura froze. _'It's winter and my bed isn't normally this warm.' _

She bolted from her bed and was pulled back, smacking her head into her wooden headboard. "Ow…" she whined. She let her gaze flow down the length of her body, stopping at the arm flung possessively across her waist and fought to muffle a shriek, careful not to wake the sleeping body beside her. _'Body?'_

Sakura turned her gaze to the man sleeping soundly in the pillow beside her. She studied his face and noticed the scar running down his left eye. _'Scar?' _

She looked up to see the shock of silver hair contrasting to the white of her pillowcase. "Eep!" Sakura froze and watched as he groaned and buried himself deeper into the pillow before he was reclaimed by the sandman.

Sakura searched her brain for answers. _'Why?! Why?! Why?! Why is he here?! In my bed?! With his arm around me?!' _

'**Remember? He got sick and you're letting him stay here until his fever is gone. Damn, he has a real strong grip. Wonder how else he can use it?'**

'_Please. Even if I wanted sex with the man, I wouldn't let him. After he scared me that much last night?!' _

'**And why were you so scared? Normally, you would be worried, but you would be clear-headed. With Kakashi, you were so scared, you couldn't move. The idea of him dying was so alien and shocking, you were paralyzed with fear. When he woke up, you felt like kissing him and killing him for making you worry like that. So tell me, why did you feel like that?'**

'_Because.' _

'**Because why?'**

'_Because….' _

'**Because why Sakura?!' **

"Because I love him!" she shouted. She gasped and quickly pried his arm off her and ran into the bathroom, Kakashi still dead to the world.

* * *

Sakura looked into her bathroom mirror, she watched the pale reflection staring back at her and watched as a tear made it down her face to splash into the sink below. She reached into the sink and splashed water onto her face, watching the beads flow down the porcelain skin. Sakura braced herself, holding the edges of the sink for support as her frame shook with each racking sob, the shocking discovery moments ago shaking her foundation, _'I love him.'_

She stared down at the water. Growing sick of the reflection, she shattered the water's surface with her hand and moved her hands, disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms, the petals settling where she once stood.

* * *

Sakura reappeared in a place that seemed oddly familiar. She scanned the room, taking in the black and white furniture and photos lining the walls. Her eyes paused on a small bookcase not far from her. She stepped towards it and kneeled down. She dragged the fingers over the spines and took in their color. _'Orange. That's strange. Not many books are orange. The only one I can think of is….'_

She focused her eyes and read the spine, Icha Icha.

Sakura pulled back her hand like she was scalded and scanned the room again. _'No wonder it looked so familiar, I've been here before. It's Kakashi's apartment.' _

She chuckled. "It seems like I can never escape him." she said sadly.

She stood and walked down the hallway, and noted each door. _'First left was the bathroom and his bedroom should be…' _

"Here."

She stepped inside and sat on the bed, the mattress sinking beneath her weight. _'He really needs to get a new one.' _

She scanned the walls, noting how little it had changed since she was there a few months ago. "He was one of the few constants in my life." she said to herself. She sighed and walked towards his closet.

"Might as well get some clothes for him."

She opened the door and looked inside and sweatdropped. "Is all he has in here jounin uniforms?!"

She sighed. "Of course. Efficiency is key for him. That man needs to get out more often. He needs a social life. He needs a girlfriend!" Sakura paused, her heart clenching at that thought. She sighed. "Who am I kidding? I want him for myself, but he'll never love me like that. He just thinks of me as a friend."

She threw the uniforms into a bag and crossed over to his dresser. Opening it, she froze. _'Come on, Sakura, you're a medic. You've dealt with people naked. It shouldn't be too hard, just grab some underwear for him and go.'_

She looked into the drawer and blushed. "I can't do it."

'**What are you? Chicken? You're a jounin for chrissakes! This is nothing. You've faced things much worse than this, now stop being a coward and get that underwear! '**

Getting past her embarrassment, she looked into the drawer. She pulled out three pairs of boxers, _'I can always come back for more anyway.' _

Placing them into the bag, she stood up to close the drawer when she noticed something sticking out from under the pile of boxers. She carefully pulled it out, dodging the shuriken that launched from above her. Leaping back, she quickly dodged another set thrown from the closet. Checking around for any more traps, she traced the brown leather of the object. _'A book. He obviously didn't want anyone to look at this.'_

She sat on the bed, tracing the gold pattern on the book. "Looks like a photo album."

She felt her fingers trace the pages inside and heard the sound of the book opening. She quickly slammed her left hand on the cover. "I shouldn't pry. If he set all those traps, this must be private."

'**What do you mean? This could be the one chance you can find out more about him!'**

'He'll share with me when he's ready.'

'**But aren't you curious?'**

'_Yes, but I don't want to intrude. I'm just here for some clothes and-' _Her fingers were tracing the plastic cover of a photo, the book open in her lap.

She looked down into her lap, a woman with a warm smile looking at her, a moment frozen in time by a camera. _'This isn't right. I should look away.' _

She tried turning her head away, but her eyes wouldn't leave the image. She found herself leaning closer to it. She studied the woman. Her eyes were a warm brown and raven-black hair flowed down her back. "She's beautiful."

Sakura noticed something oddly familiar and looked closer. _'There's something about her…' _

She studied the smile, vaguely familiar in its form. She traced the smile with her finger gingerly. _'Where have I seen it before?' _An image assailed her mind, a man smiling behind a mask, the smile directed at her. She gasped; covering her mouth with her hand as the one tracing the smile froze. "Kakashi's mother."

She quickly closed the book and threw it onto the bed. She closed the dresser and grabbed the bag, running out of the room as fast as possible; the air in there, suffocating.

She ran out into the living room, tripping over herself. She pushed herself up, the tears threatening to fall. She choked back a sob._ 'I should have never done that._' she thought as she pushed herself up, only to collapse again. She struggled to get onto the couch and fell back on it, spent of her energy.

She stared at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath. _'What a day. Just one thing after another.' _she thought as a bitter laugh made its way to the surface.

She sat up and clasped her hands together in front of her as she stared at the coffee table. Her eyebrows raised when she spotted a music box. She gingerly picked it up from the table and blew away the thin layer of dust on it. She traced the pattern on it, the smooth surface and pattern entrancing her. _'Looks like the one at home.' _

She shook her head. "Must be coincidence." Placing it back on the table, she grabbed the clothes and left in a flurry of flower petals.

* * *

Sakura reappeared in her living room. Dropping the clothes haphazardly onto the couch, she went into her bathroom.

She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and entered the shower. She reveled in the feeling of the water against her skin and bent down to squeeze the some shampoo into her hand.

After the shower, she quickly dried herself off and went into her bedroom to see Kakashi awake. She placed her hand on his forehead and frowned. "You still have your fever. I think you might have a cold or flu, judging from what you said yesterday. I'll make you some soup."

She got up from the bed. "I also went over to your place and got you some clothes. I don't think you'd like wearing the same thing everyday. Well, actually, you're just in some boxers right now, but-"

Sakura felt a tug on her hand and whipped her head behind her, mismatched eyes staring into hers. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she smiled. He wasn't convinced. "Sakura, tell me."

"Kakashi, it's nothing." she said softly.

"Sakura."

She patted his hand. "Stop worrying and get some sleep." she said, exiting the room.

* * *

A spoon clinked against a ceramic bowl. "Was it any good?"

Kakashi smiled. "It was great, Sakura." he smiled.

She blushed. Now that the smile was visible, it made her feel warmer than usual. _'That smile….'_

Her smile fell as she recounted what had happened earlier. "Sakura?"

She snapped her head up. "Huh?"

He gripped her hand. "Sakura, something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"I'm fine Kakashi, really. I-"

"Bullshit."

"Wha?"

"Bullshit. I can always tell when you're hiding something and you're one of the worst liars I've ever had the pleasure to know, so I know when something is wrong with you. So, are you going to tell me or what?"

Sakura sighed and put the tray with the empty bowl on the ground. Kakashi scooted in the bed to make room for her. She sat down and ran a hand through her tresses. "You know how I went to your place to get you some clothes?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I found something I wasn't supposed to."

Kakashi's eyes widened and sighed. "You mean the photo album, don't you?"

"I tried to stop myself, I really did, but I found myself staring at this picture of…."

"Of?"

She stared him in the eye. "Of your mother."

A long silence hung between them before he raked a hand through his hair. "Anything else?"

"I ran out of there as fast as I could. Oh Kakashi, I'm so sorry. I never should have-"

He held a hand up. "It's alright, Sakura."

"But I-"

"Really, it's alright."

Kakashi looked towards the window as the sunlight streamed in, dancing on her carpeted floor. "It's one of the few pictures I have of her, you know. I never knew her. She died soon after I was born; some illness or complication from my delivery. When my father died, I was told to sort through the items and came upon her pictures. I recognized that smile and realized who she was."

He took a breath. "I never got to know her and kept wondering things like who she was and if she loved me. I spent so much time trying to figure out the answer, that soon, the pictures became too painful to look at and I sealed them away."

He turned towards Sakura. "As time grew on, I realized I couldn't keep running from her. She's part of who I am. Literally. So a few years ago, I put her in a photo album. All my important memories are in there, along with pictures of you guys. Actually, most of it is you guys. You learn that, as time goes on, it gets more precious and at the end of the day, the memories are all you got."

He clasped Sakura's hand. "I don't mind that you saw the photos. It was about time they were seen by someone other than me and-"

Sakura brought her head closer to his. "Yes?"

He smiled and placed a strong hand on her cheek. "I'm glad it was you."

Sakura felt a weight lift of her chest. _'I should've just told him in the first place. He's not mad at me at all. I shouldn't be so scared in sharing my feelings with him. Maybe, when time finally lets me, I'll tell him how I feel and won't be as scared as I was. Maybe he'll even accept it.' _

She let a hand ghost over his chin. "I'm glad too." She realized how close she was to him and looked up questioningly. "Kakashi?"

"Shh..." He let his hand trail behind her head and pulled her closer in.

Her eyelids became heavy as she looked into his eyes. "Kakashi."

"Sakura." He pulled her closer and their lips melded. She let her hand trail to his head as he cupped her head, angling it to kiss her deeper.

After a few minutes, she pulled away for air, her head spinning. She looked into his mismatched eyes and blushed. "I think I'll get you your clothes now." Before he could answer, she was already out the door. She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

'_I think I just fell for him a second time.'_


	15. What Dancing Can Lead To

Well, this story is winding down and here's chapter 15. (Niku jyaga is simmered beef with vegetables. Itadakimasu is what you say before you eat.)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.15: What Dancing Can Lead To**

Kakashi stretched in the morning sun as the last ounces of sleep fell from his well-rested body. He rubbed his neck and cracked it, the strain between the joints melting away. He fell back into the bed to see a smirking kunoichi in the doorway.

"Feeling any better?" Sakura asked.

"Much and it's all thanks to your care."

"And three days of rest. I'm just glad you actually acted like the perfect patient."

Kakashi looked at her. "I'm not that bad."

Sakura smirked. "Not from what I hear from the nurses and Tsunade."

"So I escape the hospital from time to time."

"Don't you mean all the time? I swear Kakashi, the only time you ever go to the hospital and stay for any period of time is when you're unconscious."

"Your words wound me, Sakura."

"Whatever." She crossed over to him and sat beside him in the bed. Leaning over, she patted his leg and smiled. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright." Kakashi nodded and she smiled. "Well, go shower. I'm making breakfast, so be quick." she said before she disappeared into the hall.

* * *

Sakura had just plated the scrambled eggs when Kakashi came in with his jounin uniform on, hair dripping from the shower. They both took a seat and she prodded a slice of pancake before slipping it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Kakashi watched her lips move, mesmerized by the fullness and sheen. "Kakashi?!"

Kakashi looked up. "Huh?"

She sighed. "I was saying that your fork was hanging in the air for the past few minutes."

"Oh."

"Really, you need to pay more attention." she sighed, earning a grunt in response.

Minutes passed and breakfast was soon finished. Sakura moved out of her chair and started to collect the plates when she felt a hand pause her actions. "Nani?"

She followed the arm to see Kakashi smiling at her. "I'll do the dishes. You just relax." She motioned to oppose when he interrupted her. "Sakura, you've taken care of me for the past few days. This is the least I can do." Before she could stop him, he was already at the sink, the water running over the dishes.

Sakura sat in silence as she watched Kakashi. He glanced over his shoulder. "Sakura?"

She snapped her gaze to his masked face. "Yes?"

"Do you have any plans today?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin in thought. "No, not that I know of."

Kakashi smiled. "That's great!"

She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just wanted to know because I wanted to cook dinner for you tonight. You know, as a thank you."

She eyed him slyly. "Plus, you probably don't have any food in your kitchen. At least, not edible."

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "Hit the nail on the head."

She sighed. "Well, I am curious to see what your cooking skills are like. Whenever we go on missions, it's always me or Sasuke cooking. Do I need to get anything?"

"No. I'll do it."

"Okay."

After he finished washing the dishes, she led him out to the living room before disappearing somewhere. Kakashi scanned the living room and spotted a small music box sitting on the coffee table. _'Odd. I never noticed this before. Must be losing my touch with the lack of training.'_

He leaned over and picked up the object. _'Looks like the one I have at home. I'll bring mine later to compare.'_

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura holding a bag of clothing. "I just finished washing them."

Kakashi nodded and walked to receive the bag from her. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight." she agreed. Kakashi gave a small wave before disappearing into a mess of leaves. She sighed as she watched them settle on her floor. Picking up one, she groaned. "Doesn't anyone ever use the door anymore?"

She smacked her forehead. "I'm sounding like Tsunade-sensei." she grumbled.

* * *

A plate was placed in front of Sakura and she stared at it while Kakashi sat across her. She studied the food, a plate of niku jyaga with a bowl of rice while a bowl of miso soup rested beside it. She continued to stare while Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura, it won't kill you."

She nodded. "Itadakimasu." they chorused.

Sakura picked up a piece of beef and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it thoughtfully. Kakashi watched her, mentally hanging on the edge of his seat waiting for her opinion. "Well?" he asked curiously. He held his breath as she swallowed the food and smiled. "I can't believe you cooked this! It's so good!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, a slight blush making it's home on his face. "Well, I try."

She nodded and continued to eat, unaware of the smile resting on his face.

* * *

Kakashi sat on the couch reading the new Icha Icha book he had bought earlier that day. He turned the page and glanced at his music box resting comfortably beside Sakura's. _'They look exactly the same. Could be coincidence.'_ he thought before he returned his attention to his book.

Click.

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura fiddling with a radio on the coffee table. He studied her movements as she tried tuning it, the silver shirt she wore like a second skin as she shifted her shoulders. She continued for a few more minutes before moving away, satisfied. She dusted her hands and moved the coffee table away as music floated through the room. _'Latin.'_ Kakashi noted.

He watched as she moved to the beat, before returning his attention to the steamy scene unfolding. He felt his book tugged out of his fingers. He was about to protest when he noticed the excellent view of cleavage he got.

"Kakashi, dance with me." she said airily.

"No."

She pouted. "Come on, Kakashi. What's the matter? Can't dance?"

He narrowed his gaze and folded his arms. "No."

Her eyes widened. "That's exactly it! Hatake Kakashi can't dance! I'm betting you can't even dance to save your life." she teased.

Quick as a flash, Sakura found herself dipped dangerously low as a predatory gaze and arrogant smirk rested on Kakashi's devilishly handsome face. He lowered his head to her ear, smirking further as he noticed her shortness of breath. "You were saying?" he whispered, his breath hot against her flushed skin, the music continuing in the background.

He pulled her back up and pressed her against him, their bodies molding perfectly to each other. Sakura's mind was spinning as Kakashi led the dance, bodies pressing and shifting erotically, sending her nerves alight. Kakashi dipped her once again as the music ended, both staring into each other's eyes.

Sakura felt herself slipping from reality and drowning in his hot gaze as Kakashi stared into her emerald orbs, his control slowly slipping from his grasp. "Kakashi?" she asked tentatively, her forehead resting against his hitai-ate. Kakashi continued to stare at her, eyes intense as his breath brushed against her lips. Sakura's eyes darkened as she felt warmth spread through her body. She shyly moved her hands to his mask and rolled it down to pool at his neck. Gathering courage, she lifted her head closer to his and pressed her lips against his.

Kakashi felt her lips against his and something in him snapped. The hand holding her head pushed her against him, deepening the kiss, eliciting a moan from the pink-haired girl. He pressed his body closer, grinding into her center, a shocked gasp escaping her lips. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi took this opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch, relishing in her sweet flavor. Her tongue slid against his and a battle of dominance ensued as she fisted his hair, his headband falling to the floor. She pulled back for air and Kakashi kissed and nipped along the column of her neck, leaving small red marks, declaring her his.

She pushed weakly against his body and he looked at her, chest heaving. "Bed." she said breathlessly. He nodded and quickly picked her up, carrying her bridal style to her bedroom before throwing her onto the bed.

She had no time to react as Kakashi pounced on her, ravaging her neck and shoulder while his hands kneaded her breasts. His thumb rubbed circles through the fabric of her shirt as she arched against him. "Kakashi." she moaned. Impatience welled as the fire within her raged. She pushed him off and quickly rid him of his mask, vest, and shirt while he removed her shirt and pants and threw it onto the floor beside the bed.

She kissed his mouth hungrily as Kakashi removed her black lace bra from her body before kneading the flesh and grinding into her clothed core as she arched against him. He trailed his left hand down to her inner thigh before trailing it to her quickly dampening panties. He latched onto a rosy peak and teased its twin with his right hand, his left rubbing over her bundle of nerves.

Sakura moaned and arched, clawing at his back. "Kakashi." she breathed. She felt her panties being pulled down her long legs and off her body. Kakashi then allowed her left hand to trail up her legs again, her breath quickening as it neared her area of need, never stopping his other ministrations.

She felt her legs being parted by his hand. "Kakashi, what are you- Ah!" She moaned, writhing against him as she felt three fingers enter her. He smirked against her breast as she panted heavily, his fingers moving in and out of her core. "Kakashi!" she screamed as her orgasm hit.

Kakashi watched through lust-darkened eyes as she arched off the bed, her inner walls clenching greedily at his fingers. He watched her as she came down from her high, pleased at her responsiveness.

Sakura felt her pulse slow and watched as Kakashi withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. She closed her eyes, shuddering in pleasure as the sight replayed in her head. She heard a dull thud and opened her eyes to see his mismatched ones staring back. She felt her legs parted once again and a warm weight against her inner thigh. "Kakashi?" Her only answer was a thrust of his hips and the ragged moans from the two of them.

He kissed her madly as he thrust in and out of her, encouraged by the sounds spilling from her mouth as he pleasured her. She was getting close to the peak and he knew it. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted her to walk away with something other than a night of heated sex. He slowed his thrusts and moved to kiss her gently.

Sakura gasped at the tenderness in his motions and tears came to her eyes as he moved into her, trying to convey what he felt which couldn't be expressed in words. She felt a tear leak from her eyes and kissed him back. He pulled back and smiled at her.

Rolling his hips, he thrust into her and she gasped, feeling how deep he was in her body. He continued the motion and the coil wound further in her stomach, almost painful. "Kakashi I--ah!" His thumb brushed against her bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge, "Kakashi!" she screamed. Kakashi groaned loudly, not far behind as they were thrown into a pleasure-filled void, collapsing on her body in exhaustion.

They lay together on the bed, next to each other, pleasurably spent of all energy, sleep beckoning to them. Sakura felt her lids become heavy as Kakashi traced soothing patterns into her back. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his body. "I love you, Sakura."

She only smiled and sighed contentedly; sleep claiming her as the stars twinkled in heavenly brilliance.


	16. I Love You

Well, this is going to be the last chapter. Next is the epilogue. (sniff)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Ch.16: I Love You**

The morning sun was shining through the shutters of Sakura's window, its light cast upon a sleeping shinobi.

Kakashi felt a bright light on his face and shielded his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He yawned and placed his hand down, feeling something under his touch. He looked down to see a hand peeking through the covers. _'A hand?'_ He looked down and saw his bare hip next to the hand. He carefully pulled back the covers to see Sakura sleeping soundly on the bed, the sunlight giving her a heavenly glow. He cursed. "Shit."

Kakashi pulled his legs against his chest and threaded his hand through his hair. He swore under his breath as he berated himself.

'_I shouldn't have done that. I really shouldn't have done that. How could I?! She's still young and she had her whole life in front of her and I just fucked it up because I couldn't control myself. She'll never look at me the same again and that's only if she'll even let me have contact with her!'_

Sakura awoke to the sounds of frustrated growls and muttered curses. "Kakashi?" she asked, remnants of sleep in her voice. She noticed his body freeze and she sat up, a hand on his back. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have done that."

She looked up at him. "Do what? What shouldn't you have done?"

He looked at her with regretful eyes. "I should have never slept with you."

"What?!" she exclaimed, her heart clenching in hurt.

"I should've never forced myself on you. I'm sorry. I've ruined your life and your reputation and the village…Crap. The villagers are going to be vicious." He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I'll understand if you never want to come near me again."

He waited in morbid silence like a man awaiting his verdict at trial when he heard muffled noises coming from Sakura. He turned to her in confusion and she burst into laughter. _'She's laughing at me?'_

He glared at her. "What's so funny?"

She quelled her laughter and rested a hand on his chest. "Kakashi, I never would've slept with you if I didn't…."

He looked at her as she cast her gaze to her side, a blush spanning her face. He gently moved her head to face him. "If you didn't what?" he asked softly.

She looked into his eyes and placed a hand to his cheek. "If I didn't love you." she answered truthfully.

Kakashi stared at her in absolute shock. _'She loves me?'_

He noticed a hand waving in front of his face and grabbed it. Focusing his eyes, he saw a startled Sakura. He smiled and tackled her into the bed as he kissed her deeply. She moaned and he licked her bottom lip for entrance when they heard a small tune floating through the empty halls. "What's that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Come on. Let's check it out."

They both slid off the bed and threw on their clothes before venturing to the living room. There, they saw the two music boxes open as music continued to play from it. They walked over and found a letter inside each box. They looked to each other and sat down on the couch, reading the letters.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_Well, if you're reading this, it means you've managed to get the girl. Good job! I'm happy for you both and the wife is too. To be honest, I wasn't sure that it would actually work, but hey, Christmas miracles. Well, that aside, look in the music box again and you'll find the second gift. See you next Christmas._

_From Santa_

_PS I expect other miracles from you two (if you know what I mean.) Good luck._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Well, if you're reading this, you've found the man of your dreams. Wasn't expecting it to be Hatake now, did you? He really loves you girl, even asked me for help instead of his normal Icha Icha. Let me rephrase that. He loves you more than Icha Icha, a feat in itself! I wasn't sure if this would work, but I guess it did. I'm happy for you girl, you really deserve it. Oh, there's that second gift I promised you. It's in the music box. See you next Christmas._

_From Santa_

_PS I still want that cookie recipe.

* * *

_

Sakura giggled at her letter and looked up to see Kakashi looking at her. They smiled at each other and looked towards the music boxes sitting side by side on the table. They walked over and reached into them. They both pulled out identical silver heart-shaped lockets. They opened them and their jaws hung open.

Inside each one was a picture of the other and one of them kissing at New Year's. They closed them simultaneously and looked on the front. Inscribed on the lockets were the words _In My Heart Forever_. Kakashi and Sakura chuckled. Smiling, Kakashi took her locket and placed it around her neck. She turned her head and smiled, her hand resting on the locket before helping him with his. After she placed it on him, he smiled and kissed her.

Kakashi held her waist and smiled down at her. "You know, this has been an interesting holiday season." he mused.

"I'll say. Naruto's with Hinata, Neji has Tenten, finally, Sasuke has heirs without needing a mother to make them, and I end up falling in love with my ex-teacher and waking up naked beside him." she said.

"You better get used to it." he said, a strange gleam in his eye.

"Kakashi, what are you--ah!"

Sakura screamed as she found herself hoisted into the air, bridal style. "I love you." he said, the smile never leaving his face. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed his masked nose. "I love you too." He smiled at her and carried her into the bedroom to prove just how much he loved her.


	17. Epilogue: A Christmas Wish

Here's the epilogue. Well people, it's been fun. Seriously, I loved writing this fic and all the reviews I got! YAY! I love you all! I'll be making a chapter devoted to thanking everyone. **Dedicated to all my loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Epilogue: A Christmas Wish**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura glared at her blonde friend as the snow continued to fall around them. "What, Naruto?!"

"Are you sure you should be out here?" he asked worriedly.

Kakashi smiled. "She'll be okay. We won't be out here long otherwise I'll just carry her back home." he smiled, the streetlight gleam bouncing off the gold band around his finger.

She sighed. "I'll be fine. Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm coming!"

Sasuke came up the sidewalk carrying a crying Aiko as he held the small hand of Fumio who held the hands of his brothers and sister. "Chinatsu thought it would be fun to shove Aiko into a pile of snow." he said as he sent a stern look to the young girl who looked close to tears. "I swear, she's a handful by herself, but with her brothers and sister, ugh."

Kakashi smiled and tapped Aiko lightly on the shoulder. She turned and squealed in happiness before squirming towards him. Sasuke allowed Kakashi to take her and she landed happily into his arms as Sakura smiled, stroking her raven hair. "Hello Aiko-chan. Do you like Kakashi-kun?"

Aiko looked up with wide eyes and nodded her head. "Hai," she said and Sakura smiled. "I like him too." she said.

Sasuke glanced at her. "How far along?"

"Not long, about four months." she replied.

"Hn."

Kakashi smiled and kissed Sakura while the children covered their eyes. "And we were never happier." he said.

"Guys, we have to hurry. I need to get back to Hinata."

They nodded. "You all have them?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Chinatsu, Fumio, Hiroki, and Kioshi also nodded while Aiko pulled a letter from her jacket and waved it in the air. Kakashi chuckled. "Santa better watch out. She can charm the pants off anyone."

"You're going to have a hard time being firm with her, Sasuke." Sakura chuckled.

"Hn."

Naruto was first. Pulling the opening of the mailbox, he slid a letter in. Keeping it open for Sasuke, the Uchiha slipped his in before grunting as he picked up the four children in the ground and watched as they slid their letters in. Aiko squirmed towards the box and Kakashi chuckled. Sakura held the box open and smiled at the two. "Come on, Aiko-chan, you can do it." Aiko nodded and let the letter slide into the mailbox before Sakura slipped their letter in.

She turned and saw Aiko refusing to let go of Kakashi. Sasuke sighed. "I swear, Kakashi, she likes you way better than me. I think she actually thinks you're her father."

"Hn. Aiko-chan, let go and go back to your daddy, k?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and unlatched herself from his jounin vest before returning to her father.

"I think she likes the attention she gets from him. She knows she's his favorite. Just pay a little more attention to her Sasuke and you should be fine." said Sakura. Sasuke nodded and led his children away, Aiko waving goodbye over his shoulder.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, we better get going." he said. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Bye Kakashi. Bye Sakura!"

They nodded farewell and watched him disappear in a cloud of smoke before disappearing themselves, the leaves and petals that signaled their leave carried away in the breeze.

* * *

Santa sat at his desk again as he sorted through the letters from people all around the world. He was down to the last few, all from Konoha. Smiling to himself, he opened the first one. It was from Hiroki and it was a picture of the sun. Next was Chinatsu with a picture of a ball. Fumio drew a picture of a heart and Kioshi drew a picture of a cat. Lastly, he settled on a picture of Aiko's, a picture of her and Santa and he smiled.

'_Aiko is quite the charmer.'_ he mused as he opened the letter from their father.

_Santa,_

_How are things up there? Things in Konoha are fine. Those babies are quite the handful, especially Chinatsu. Since the children can't write yet, I wrote their wishes in their stead. Hiroki wanted a red ball, Chinatsu wanted a doll, Kioshi wants more crayons, Fumio wants a blue ball, and Aiko wants a teddy bear. As for me, just some kunai will be fine. Oh yeah, thanks for the kids. I don't think I can ever repay you._

_From Uchiha Sasuke_

_PS, There are photos of them all with this letter._

Santa looked in the envelope to see pictures of all five babies and chuckled. He placed the letter away and opened the next one.

_Hey Santa, what's up? Well, Hinata and I got together a little after Christmas last year and we haven't stopped since. I proposed to her in February and we got married in April. We have a kid now! He was born earlier this month. His name is Hatsuharu. Weird, seeing how he was born in winter, but anyway, thanks for getting us together. Oh, instead of ramen, can you just give me diapers and a toy for the kid? As for Hinata, she said a book would be fine. Thanks._

_From Uzumaki Naruto & family_

_PS, we have a photo of us. It's in the envelope._

Santa dug around to find a picture of the Naruto and Hinata looking at the baby boy who slept peacefully. He placed the letter away and put the photo on top of the other pictures he got. He picked up the last letter and opened it, a warm smile on his face as he read.

_Dear Santa,_

_Hi Santa. Well, we opened the boxes and found the lockets. We both love them and wear them everyday, even on missions so we feel close to each other all the time. Well, I'm pregnant. He almost passed out when I told him. I'm four months along. _

_Kakashi proposed to me in September on his birthday. He was so nervous. I said yes and we got married last month. I can't wait to see what the baby is going to look like. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I hope it's a girl, but I'll still be happy if it's a boy. I just hope it isn't as painful as when Hinata gave birth to Hatsuharu. She almost snapped every bone in her husband's hand. Poor Naruto._

_We managed to get Tenten and Neji together last year and their wedding is expected sometime next summer. Lee was crushed, but he got over it. He's now corresponding with a girl from Suna that Temari introduced him to when he went on a mission with Shikamaru there. He showed me a picture of her and she's gorgeous. I hope she's happy with him. From what Team Gai told me, he's head over heels for her._

_Sasuke is fine. He's having a bit of trouble with Chinatsu, but I think she's just going through some phase. Hopefully she gets out of it. Their personalities are coming out well. Fumio seems to be a lot like Obito. Hiroki seems to be like how Sasuke is now, reserved, but friendly. Chinatsu is a lot like Ino, shockingly. (She's been hanging around her too much.) Kioshi is becoming quite the artist and Aiko, it's hard to describe her. All we know for sure is that she loves getting attention and being Kakashi's favorite. Sasuke's convinced that one day, she'll start calling Kakashi her father. She's so cute and quite the charmer. I wonder how they'll turn out._

_For Christmas this year, I want all my friends happy. Kakashi says he doesn't care what he gets this year. He's happy enough with me and he better be, but I trust him. He even shouted his love for me from the Hokage building once. Love does strange things to people, ne? You should come visit one day. I think it'll be fun. Thank you for getting Kakashi and me together. We've never been happier._

_From Sakura and Kakashi Hatake_

_PS, I sent you the cookie recipe you wanted along with some photos._

Santa chuckled and looked at a wedding portrait of the two, smiling into the camera with Kakashi in his signature mask. He smiled at the photo and placed it with the others before fishing around the desk. Finding a small photo album, he placed the photos inside.

He closed the book and left the room, the light illuminating the cover. Suddenly, the wind blew through the room, the breeze flipping through the book, pausing on a recently taken Christmas photo of the rookie nine, Team Gai, the teachers, and Shizune and Tsunade as they smiled and smirked into the camera.

Tenten and Neji held hands as they stood near the spandex lovers. Naruto stood with his hand around his wife while she held their child. Sasuke stood in front with his five children, and Sakura and Kakashi stood with each other, their hands clasped together, the rings resting on their fingers.

Amazing what can come from a Christmas Wish.


	18. Arigatou

Well, the fic is finished. Three wonderful weeks with you people and here's a shout out for all my reviewers. (Anonymous too) I hope you stick with me for my many more fics to come. If not, well, I hope you enjoyed the read. Anyway, I love you all and hope to hear from you again. (Bow)

RyanRendan

penginyasha

Diamondprinces

DarkPirategirl

JovianShe-Wolf

WriterApprentice

Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar

xpuccasu

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

Kureneko

kakashi-vivi

Merry Chrismoose

SweetAssassin

chrystal

Twilight Garden

XXxbitchyhanyouxXX

Forever Dreamin

Demonic-Little-Angel

Pinksakurablossom

dragonlady421

The Rogue Stallion

Yami Mori

Mikomi Hatake

Pink

hatakearan

Wind Kunoichi

Artemis 85

NightmareSlave

Mystic Spirit Angel

soloangle13

Sasuke1Gaara93

IEatChicken

Peachie Bunni

Icecream Skittles Addict

sailormoonnarutoinuyashalover

xXx Only Half Evil 333 xXx

X-275 Strike Fisha

gaaralovah7

kawaiixsakura

Static44

inuyasha.and.kagome.4eva.554

Matt


End file.
